Runaways
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: Raven and Robin runaway, trying to stop the prophecy Raven fears will end the world. Robin gets help form an unlikey source to obtain a power to protect Raven from Slade... Pairings (RobRav)
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song 'To the Moon and Back' by Savage Garden, just the plot to this fanfic.

A/N: Greetings, everyone. Yeah, I thought up another fanfic that I think everyone will enjoy. After watching 'Birthmark' I just got inspired to do this and three other fanfics that I'm hoping I'll be able to do. This story like the other ones I thought up will take place just after 'Birthmark' and that's all I'm gonna say for this one, you'll just have to read and see where how it plays out…lol!

* * *

**Running Away**

There was a knock at her door at the same time as all the other days. Soon, the others would come and knock on her door, wanting to know if she was all right, too. And like every night before this one, she wouldn't answer them, just sat, with her knees pulled up to her chest on her bed, staring at the door until they all would give up and go away. She'd never move or make a noise, until she was sure they had all gone to bed. Then she would go about doing her own things, like getting some food, herbal tea, or mediating. But lately, even those things didn't really matter to her anymore. It started to show, too.

Her usual pale skin looked paler and her frame began to look very frail and skinny. She didn't care, all she wanted was to fade away and never been seen again…but every night she wanted nothing more than to answer her friends when they came to her door. But she couldn't, she had to have nothing to do with them anymore…and it was all _his _fault. _He_ came and reminded her of her doomed fate and the rest of the world's. Every time she looked at her hands, she saw the cursed marks _he_ put on her.

No, she couldn't blame everything on him. It would have come to pass, even if he didn't come back and put these marks on her. All he did was speed it up and showed she couldn't run away anymore. There was no hope for her or the world, the only thing she can do now is try to protect them as long as she can…from herself. Even if that meant spending the rest of her time by herself with no one around, just her and the looming shadow of her father that's always been over her.

The very thought of her father brought on that burning hatred in her, leaving behind a void of sorrow that always consumed her afterwards. She couldn't live like this anymore, she had to do something and there was only one way to end her pain and protect everything she cared for. She wiped away the flowing tears that have been rolling down her red cheeks. She levitated off the bed and over to her dresser. She took out a notepad and wrote…

'_You will all be safe this way, it's all I can do for you…I'm sorry.'_

Then she put the pen down next to the note. She looked into the mirror hanging over her dresser, staring at the hollow eyed and thin girl that she had changed into over these last few days. She snarled at her reflection and the glass shattered. She picked up one of the largest shards and rolled up her right sleeve, revealing thin scars decorating her pale skin. She placed the edge of the shard at her wrist and started cutting the skin.

"You'll all be better off if I was no longer around…" Raven mourned, and continued her bloody work. New tears began to fall from her eyes, mixing in with the crimson pool under her.

* * *

Robin stood at her door like he had been doing every night, when Raven started locking herself in her room. Every time he stood at her door, knocking on it, calling her name, he'd hope that she would answer him, but she never made a sound. The only sign he had that he knew she was still in her room was that some of the food would be gone, and her kettle she used for her herbal tea would still be warm by the time he got up. One time he caught her fleeing back into her room when he got home late one night from his patrol. He tried to talk to her then, but she never said a word to him then either. The others would come and tell him to try again tomorrow, but he wouldn't listen to them. He just had a feeling he had to be close to Raven, even if she locked him out from her. He'd be the first one to come to her door and knock, and he'd be the last one to leave. Starfire would come and check on him, telling him he needed to get some rest, but he always tell her he would later.

Again, he heard nothing from her tonight, but something was bothering him. Something about tonight felt wrong, and he was determined to try and get Raven to come out. He hoped that it was just his usual paranoia that he got when it came to the safety of his teammates. But this time it wasn't just his paranoia, something else was telling him that something was amiss. He knocked harder on Raven's door, calling her name, but still nothing. He couldn't make this feeling go away, it was starting to tug at his chest as it made the pit of his stomach feel very nervous.

"Raven!" Robin said, almost shouting. "Please, Raven! Come on out, whatever is troubling you, I'm sure I-ur, we can help you with it!"

Still, nothing, only the empty silence that greeted him every night. He sighed and was ready to give up again, but then that's when he heard the familiar sound of glass breaking. His head jerked back up to her door.

"Raven! Raven, what's wrong!" Robin shouted.

He knew she wasn't going to answer him, but the tugging feeling in his chest pulled so hard, that he thought his heart was going to erupt out of his chest. He couldn't stand it anymore. Yes, this was an invasion of her room, but he had to do something before whatever she was doing was too late. He pulled out a small device from his utility belt and placed it on the door. He hit a button and the device hacked into the door's electrical lock and unlocked it. After it blinked—telling him the door was now unlocked—he took it off the door and opened it. When he stepped in the room, he immediately scanned it for danger, but what he saw made his blood run cold. He saw Raven by a ruined mirror with a large shard in her hand and cutting herself. Panic rushed to his heart, and he ran to her, taking the shard out of her bleeding hand without cutting her up as best he could. He pulled her away from the shards and applied pressure on the cuts on her wrist to stop the bleeding.

He looked at her shamed face. "What were you thinking?"

"Get out of my room, leave me alone…" Raven said in a weak monotone voice.

"No, I'm not going to leave you like this, not when you're bleeding all over the place," Robin stated firmly.

He took out his small First-Aid kit and started treating the nasty cuts on her wrist. She tried to pull her arm away from him, but he glared at her and held her arm tightly. Once he cleaned the wounds, he placed a tourniquet around her wrist. Only then did he let go of her arm. She yanked it away from him, glaring coldly at him, but she couldn't keep up that glare as more tears started to pour down her face. She looked away from him, so he couldn't see her weeping face. Robin looked back at the shards on the floor and saw the note on the dresser. He walked over to it and picked it up after brushing a few small pieces of glass off it. He quickly read the note and his eyes widened behind his mask. He came back over to Raven and held the note up to her.

"You weren't seriously thinking of killing yourself, were you?" Robin asked, he knew the answer already from everything he saw, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"It would have been better for everyone if you just left me alone," Raven replied, not meeting his face.

"No, none of us would have been better off! Killing yourself wouldn't solve anything, Raven," Robin said.

She turned her face to him, glaring at him with angry eyes. "How the hell would you know anything? You can't understand the pain I'm feeling right now. There's no way for you to even guess how much I hate my life and how every day I can't stand myself or what I am!" Raven yelled at him, her windows shattered and almost everything in her room rose up and was tossed around. "Every time I look at myself, I see the perpetual doom that has been following me since I was born! I don't want to live like this anymore, I never asked for any of this…"

She collapsed to her knees, holding herself in her arms and started crying. Robin kneeled down to her and reached out to hold her, but he knew she didn't like to be touched. He let his arms drop back down to his sides.

"Just leave me alone and let me die in peace," Raven pleaded.

"I'm not going to leave you…never," Robin replied.

"Why? Why can't you just let me do the whole world a favor and end my rotten existence," Raven asked.

"Because I know what it's like to hate yourself and want to stop it…" Robin said.

"How?" Raven snapped, getting angry again.

Robin looked at her with a blank, expressionless face, and then he pulled off his gloves and brought his forearms up to her to see. Raven gasped as she looked at his arms. Both his arms were covered in scars, each one looking nastier than the first. For the longest time, she thought Robin just liked to wear his gloves most of the time. She never saw him with without them, just like his mask, but never would she have guessed he was actually hiding such horrible scars.

"Robin…" she spoke softly, looking up at his expressionless face.

"I did these when I was forced to be Slade's apprentice," Robin said in a empty voice. "He made me do so many terrible things that I could never forgive myself. It haunted me so much that I started cutting myself for each wrong I committed. And when Slade forced me to fight all of you, I started making the cuts deeper. I almost killed myself…but Slade always had an eye on me and got to me before I could." Robin's blank face filled with pure anger. "All he could say was how weak I was for wanting to kill myself, the damn bastard. Every moment I was with him…"

Raven slowly reached out and touched the scars on his left arm. The moment her fingers brushed the soft scar tissue, she had a flash in her mind of when Robin was Slade's apprentice and was cutting himself up. The choking sadness she felt from that memory matched the pain she was feeling, if not more. She pulled her hand away to stop the images and looked up at Robin.

"I had no idea you went through so much pain…" Raven said. "How-how can you bare it?"

"I don't give up, that's how. All of you need me just as I need all of you," Robin replied, putting his gloves back on. "There's always another way, Raven. I proved that to myself when I was free of Slade's influence. Please, don't believe that killing yourself will solve it all, it would pain us all if you left us like that."

Raven stared into the white of his masks with emotional eyes; she could not hold them back anymore. She flung her arms around him and held onto him tightly, crying again on his neck. He held her and let her cry, until she was done. When she was done crying, not only was his shoulder soaking wet, but also her room was in shambles from her powers.

"I don't know what to do, Robin. I don't want this prophecy to come true!" Raven whimpered. "I just wanted to have a normal life, that's why I ran away from Azarath, I've been running all my life, and now all I want to do again is run away, I'm so pathetic."

"No, we're not pathetic, Raven," Robin said in a calm and soft voice. "You did what you thought you had to do to protect everyone, but ending your life isn't the answer."

"Then what can I do?" Raven asked sobbingly. "Slade is going to come back and force me to face my destiny. There's nothing left for me to do."

She buried her face in the corner of his neck, just glad not to be alone anymore. Robin held her closer to him and pondered what could be done. He knew they'd never have a chance again against Slade, he was too strong now. He gathered as much that Raven didn't want any of them to get hurt over this, that's why she tried to commit suicide. He thought up ways to try and stop Slade, but most of them involved contacting the Justice League, and he didn't want Raven to be seen as a potential threat by the League if he told them the problem.

No, he wasn't going to let Raven go through that, even if she still remained a Titan, the other superheroes would always treat her like bomb ready to go off. Funny, how they would when he knew half of them were already being treated that way. Yeah, he had to come up with something on his own. Calling Batman was out of the question. He didn't want his mentor to be mixed up in all of this; he had enough on his plate to handle with Gotham. What could he do then? Well, whatever he could think of, he'd better do it soon, because there's no telling when Slade will come back, or if Raven would try to kill herself again.

The very thought of her doing what she did again had him feel very cold inside. The more he thought about it the more depressed he found himself if Raven ever died. He wasn't going to let that happen, no matter what he had to do. He was going to do whatever he had to do to make her feel safe. But again, he found himself wondering how? The only way to do that was if maybe she went into hiding…Wait, that's it!

"Raven, I think I have a solution," Robin said.

Raven looked up at him with watery eyes. "What is it?"

"We run away!" Robin exclaimed.

"Run away…but what good will that do us if we do that?" Raven asked, then looking at Robin awkwardly. "And why would you say 'we'? This is my problem, not yours."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Raven," Robin said, blushing slightly. "And now whoever's behind this had involved Slade. If they're going to use him to get to you, then your problem is now mine."

"No, I don't want to get you deeper than you already are," Raven said, pulling away from him slightly.

"I don't care, I want to," Robin said.

"But why…?" Raven asked.

"B-because I want to keep you safe," Robin said, feeling his stomach flutter around. His face heated up a bit as he said each word. "Raven, remember the bond I said we had?"

"…Yes," Raven replied.

"It let me know something wasn't right when you tried to kill yourself," Robin said. "I…I was scared to lose you, and I care for you, Raven. I don't want to see you in so much pain like I was."

Raven's pain and sorrow instantly went away as he uttered those words to her. She looked at his face, staring into the whiteness of his mask to see if he truly meant everything he said. Of course, with that mask of his, she couldn't really _see_ what emotions were going through his eyes. But she could feel what was going on behind that mask, being an empath. He wasn't protecting his trained mind as he used to around her. She saw the determination he said he had to protect her. And if she wasn't mistaken, she also felt another emotion swimming around in him. But before she could seek it out, Robin's mental barriers shot up automatically when he sensed her going through his mind.

"Raven, I'm not pretending here. I do want to keep you safe from Slade and whatever he's trying to do," Robin said.

Raven gave him a ghost of a smile. "I believe you, Robin…but what about the others? We can't just up and leave them."

"We'll leave with the first chance we get. For right now, we've got to make preparations," Robin said. "We've got to decide where we're gonna go and what we'll be doing there once we get there."

"You're right," Raven agreed. "But you know the others are going to want to find us."

Robin gave her that confident, cocky smile of his. "Leave everything to me; I'll make sure everything works out. But for now, I think you need some food, you don't look so well."

Raven suppressed a giggle, but let herself smile an inch more. "Has anyone ever told you, you're too nosy about other people's business?" Raven said, giving him a teasing glance.

"If I wasn't, then I'd never be the good detective that I am," Robin replied with a smirk.

Robin helped her up to her feet, but he didn't want to let go of her just yet. Raven didn't seem to mind being held. She only stood there looking a little bit happier than she had been for the last few days. But he reluctantly let go of her and nodded his head to the door.

"Let me go make you some food," Robin said, walking off to the door, but he felt Raven's hand touch his arm.

"…Robin," Raven said in a warm, soft tone.

"Yeah, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Thank you…" Raven replied. "Thank you for being there when I needed someone."

Robin replied with a warm smile. "I'm just glad I was there to help you."

Raven's cheeks blushed, but she lowered her head, so he wouldn't see it. Then her stomach suddenly let out a loud rumble that made her blush deeper. "Uhhh…"

"Come out to the kitchen with me, I'll make you a meal that'll put Cyborg's cooking to shame," Robin said.

She nodded and followed him to the hallway and to the kitchen. When they entered it, he told her to go seat at the table while he started cooking her food. She did and went over to the table and watched Robin as he pulled out some pots and pans and some ingredients for what looked like teriyaki chicken. How did he know what was her favorite? Well, he was the Boy Wonder, after all. It's not surprising he'd figure out something like that. But this left her wondering what else he might have noticed from her. She was very protective of keeping people out of her affairs, but she didn't have the same grudge when it was Robin that saw her other side, the side she kept hiding from everybody else.

She toyed with this strange feeling about Robin while he was cooking some rice and chopping up the vegetables and the chicken. After that, he poured the chopped vegetables and chicken in the pan and poured some seasoning and teriyaki sauce in it with it. Then he took out Raven's kettle and started making her some herbal tea, hoping he was doing it the right way for her.

When all the food was done and the tea, too. Robin fixed her a plate and brought it over to her. He set the food before her and a cup of her herbal tea. She looked at the food, and then up to Robin, who was smiling at her.

"Dig in!" Robin said.

Raven's cheeks redden a little, and she picked up the fork and began eating. She was amazed at how good the food tasted. The food tickled her taste buds to no end. Of course, this probably was just the result of not eating very much, so any food she might have eaten now would have tasted great, but she was still grateful that Robin made it for her.

"Thank you again, Robin," Raven said.

"You're welcome," Robin said, smiling a bit more.

After she ate most of the food, she looked at Robin seriously. "Umm, Robin, there's something I want to know," Raven said.

"Sure, what is it?" Robin asked.

"Why...why would you want to just give up everything here and help me?" Raven asked.

Robin leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't plan to give up everything, Raven. We're not going to just go away and never see the others ever again." Robin replied. "If this prophecy is like every other kind, then it has to take place at a certain time or place. If we hide out long enough we can just wait it out until it's too late for the prophecy to ever come to pass. Then we can come back and be with the others once we're sure it's all over."

"But I don't know when or how the prophecy will happen," Raven said. "We don't know how long it might be before we can come back…"

"Then we'll find out how it will happen, I've got a 'friend' that will help us there," Robin said. He way he said "friend" sounded like he wasn't really sure if that was the right word to use.

"And who is this 'friend'?" Raven asked.

"Just a guy who's helped Batman with some of his more supernatural cases. He's an expert in the occult and demonology. If anyone knows about prophecies, he is sure to know," Robin replied. "I'll go and talk to him tomorrow."

"Are you sure he'll help you?" Raven asked worriedly. "Won't he tell Batman about all this…?"

"Not really, he's pretty good at keeping secrets…very good at that," Robin said, looking like he suddenly got a chill. "Anyway, I'm not going to tell him about what we're going to do, just if he knows anything about your prophecy."

Raven let go of the breath she had been holding. "Okay…But you know I still can't believe we're going to do this, you mostly of all."

"What's so surprising about me?" Robin asked.

"Well, won't you miss Starfire, I know you two are pretty close," Raven commented, adverting her eyes from him.

"Yes…Starfire and I are close friends, but that's really all we are," Robin said, even knowing the deeper feelings the alien girl had for him. He looked down solemnly. "It'll hurt her, I know, but I can't return the same feelings she wants from me…"

"Why's that?" Raven asked.

"Because I don't think I can be anything more than a friend to her," Robin replied. "There are just some things I can't reveal to her, too many things…"

Raven returned her eyes to him. His face looked lost in old memories, painful ones at that. The way his jaw clinched and the how his shoulders hunched over was enough for her to tell he had a troubled life growing up. Of course, she already seen some of the horrors he's had to deal with…

"I understand, Robin, you don't have to say anymore," Raven said quietly.

Robin remained silent, but he nodded his head slightly. He uncrossed his arms and rested his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his folded fingers. "Raven, don't think leaving with you will bother me. I want you to know that I want to always be there when you need someone." Robin said with such deep emotions, more so than even she's ever heard from him.

Raven fought to keep her face from turning deep red. She looked at the Boy Wonder with soft eyes. Never in her life has anyone wished to give her the support and kindness she longed for, even back on Azarath. It was one of the other reasons she fled her home. She couldn't stand the look of doom everyone in her temple used to give her whenever they saw her. Always she felt their fear of her for what she was. They never tried to make her feel like one of them…never. Just someone to keep an eye on incase she ever started going wild, like how someone would with a wild animal, even if it was tamed.

But Robin, he was different from anyone she ever met, he cared for her, that much she was sure of. He even was willing to leave the Titans, not for some show of heroism, but because he wanted to be right there with her wherever she went. This brought on a new question to her. Why would he do all this for her? Could it be that he might care more for her more than as a friend? No, it was too soon to tell…but thinking about it made her feel warm inside.

"When do you think we can leave…?" Raven asked. The corner of her mouth rose up in a warm smile.

"I'm guessing three days," Robin replied. "Tomorrow will give me a chance to get some information. Then the day after, we spend as much time as we can with the others one more time. And on the third day we pack up what we will need and we'll leave when everyone is asleep."

"But where will we go?" Raven wondered.

"Hmm, somewhere where we won't be spotted easily, someplace that we can hide easily if we ever are found," Robin said, thinking of all the possible places they could go. "I think I might know the perfect place."

"Where?" Raven asked.

"Los Angeles, it's big, wide and has enough places for us to hide in, and if, you know, your powers accidentally go off, people will blame them on the earthquakes." Robin said.

"All right," Raven agreed. "I guess that's as good as any place to head for unless we find a better place along the way."

"I'm sure Los Angeles will be just right," Robin said. "I know a few places where we can live for a while, until we can come back."

"That sounds good," Raven said.

Robin nodded and went back to the kitchen and cleaned up, putting what was left of the food in plastic containers for later. Raven came in and helped him clean the dishes. He instantly noticed a great change in her. She was more relaxed and calm, not the depressing, fragile girl she was when he found her. If he knew their plan would make her feel this way, he'd have suggested it when she first locked herself up. It made him feel very warm inside that he was able to make her feel this way, it filled him with another feeling that he wasn't sure of.

He quickly pushed it aside, thinking that it probably was just his overworking imagination playing tricks on him…but still, it was tempting to muse over. He always wanted to get to know Raven better, maybe deep down running away with her was his way of really getting to know the real her, the one she kept under lock and key under her emotionless facade. He mused over the reasons why he was so anxious to do this as he cleaned the dishes. Raven came over and started putting the clean dishes away.

When Robin placed a clean plate down, Raven reached out to pick it up, but her hand touched his. They both looked up at each other with an awkward look on their faces. The feel of her hand sent an electrical warmth up his arm, making him feel slightly puzzled. Raven was the first to move her hand away, but she could still feel the strong hand she felt under his glove. The warm feeling inside her increased to where her whole body was prickling with warmth. The water in the sink suddenly glowed black and erupted up, splashing them both with the soapy water.

Robin stood mute for a minute, and then he looked at Raven, who was blushing from what her powers just did. Robin wiped the water off his face with the back of his hand and started laughing. A moment later, Raven started laughing lightly, hiding her laughter behind her hands. They soon calmed down and Robin gave Raven a towel to dry herself off, then grabbed one for himself. They quickly dried themselves and put the rest of the clean dishes away.

Robin looked at the clock. "Whoa, it's getting late. We better go some rest, we're going to be busy the next three days."

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late," Raven added. "Good night, Robin."

"Night, Raven…Oh, wait," Robin said quickly.

Raven turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Are you going to be all right by yourself alone tonight?" Robin asked worriedly.

To his utter shock, Raven gave him a warm smile. "I'll be alright. Actually, I think I'll be fine form now on…as long as your there with me."

Robin returned the smile. "You can always count on that, Raven."

Raven levitated off her feet and floated over to him and embraced him in a affectionate hug. Before he could react, she let go of him.

"Night, Robin," Raven said warmly, and then flew off to her room.

When she got there she closed the door behind her, but she didn't lock it this time. She levitated to the center of her room, looking at the mess her powers made. She quickly used her powers to put everything back to where it was. Her powers instantly repaired the broken glass all over the floor back into her windows and mirror. All her books were put back in order on her shelf, and her furniture up righted itself. Once her room was back to normal, she floated over to her bed and sat down on it. She was feeling too excited to go to bed just yet. So, she decided to go ahead and start packing things she might need. As she started packing her things, she turned on her radio for some background noise. She didn't want to be left alone with silence; that would make her start thinking about depressive thoughts again. A familiar song by Savage Garden started playing on the radio and she thought it fit the mood as she worked on gathering her things.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
They're saying, "Mama never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch"  
That's why she shies away from human affection"  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him  
She's sayin'_

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

When this verse played out, Robin popped in her head. She smiled warmly as she listened a bit more closely to the song.

_She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was color blind  
All her friends, well they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
And reaching out for human faith  
It's like a journey I just don't have a map for"  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
What a pleasant dream  
She's sayin'_

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

_Hold on…Hold on._

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

The more the song played; the more she thought of Robin and how she felt about him. Could it be that she was beginning to feel something more for the Boy Wonder? Nah, that was impossible, or was it? It would explain a few things to her, mainly why Robin would want to go with her…He would leave everything here, just to be with her, how many men in the world would do that for someone. Especially, someone like her, who believed she wasn't worth it. Even thinking that he might have those feelings filled the void that was deep inside her.

_Mama never loved her much  
And, Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him  
She's sayin'_

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
_

_I've Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

_I've Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby? _

_Yeah_

By the time the song ended, Raven had finished packing her bag. Lastly, she put her mystical mirror inside her bag after gazing at her reflection one more time before sticking it in her bag. She hid the bag inside her closet. She knew she needed more things, but it made her feel better to at least have one bag ready. She went to her bed and laid down, resting her head on a pillow. She didn't bother pulling the sheets over her, she just wrapped her cloak around her. She quickly fell asleep, and for the first time, she didn't dream of fire or death. Instead, she dreamt about running in a grassy field under a moonlit night with Robin running alongside her, just running to be free…free….

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Please R&R for me, if you know me then you know I've got some interesting ideas for this story. Wicked laughter Keep reading to find out to see what's gonna to happen with our two favorite love birds.


	2. Blood Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Jason Blood. I only own this story.

A/N: I'm glad you all liked this story, I wasn't too sure about it, but now I'm sure it's worth time to keep working on it.

* * *

**Blood words**

As the sun began to rise up from the horizon, Robin was already up and about. He was roaming through all his stuff, organizing all the files and paperwork he usually left lying all over the place. He didn't want to leave all his stuff in a mess, and just in case one of the others needed a certain file, it would be easier for them to find it. It took about two hours for him to file them all away in his filing cabinets and take down all the pictures and newspaper ads he pinned up on the wall. He thought if he was going to leave for a long time, he didn't want his room to be so chaotic looking or disturbing. He sighed in relief after he put away the last file. Before he left his room, he made a list and instructions for the others to use to understand his filing system. He put the instructions on the top filing shelf and left his room.

Outside he immediately bumped into Starfire, who had just gotten done with a morning shower. Of course, she was already wearing a clean outfit, one of the rules he put up was for no one to go walking out of into the hallway with only a towel on. There would have been too many awkward moments in a tower occupied by teenagers if he didn't.

"Oh, good morning, Robin!" Starfire greeted in her usual cheery self.

"Morning, Star," Robin said, yawning slightly.

Starfire gave him a worried look. "Did you stay up late again…?" Her eyes glanced for a second at Raven's door.

"Kinda. Actually, I just got up early today, just couldn't sleep much last night," Robin replied.

"Oh, alright. Umm, did you have any luck with speaking to Raven this time?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, I did," Robin replied, suppressing any emotion that might give away anything from last night.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered. "Did you find out whatever was the matter with her?"

"Slade, she was deeply troubled when he came back and seem to have an interest in her this time instead of the rest of us," Robin answered.

"Did she tell you what it was that Slade wanted her for?" Starfire asked.

"No…I didn't ask her," Robin replied. _'Because I already know what Slade wants with her…kinda.'_

Starfire looked at him curiously, but she decided not to voice her thoughts. "Maybe now that Raven is all right, you will be able to get a good night's sleep," Starfire said.

'…_Not likely, not with what we're going to do,'_ Robin thought to himself. He looked at his alien friend, wondering if he would really miss her like Raven said…Yeah, he'd miss her cheerfulness, everything that made her Starfire, and his friend, but nothing more. There just wasn't anything else there for her. _'I'm sorry, Star, I can't return your feelings, and I'm sorry for what Raven and I are going to do. I hope you will forgive me…"_

"Robin, what is the matter? Why do you look so depressed?" Starfire asked with concern, breaking him out of his train of thought.

Robin's mind came back to reality. "Huh? Sorry, Star, I zoned out for a minute there."

"It is alright, Robin," Starfire replied with a friendly smile. "You might feel better after you've consumed some morning nutriments."

"Yeah…maybe," Robin said.

They both walked down the hall, unaware of a pair of amethyst eyes watching them from Raven's room. She had heard everything Robin and Starfire had said. For a moment, she feared Robin was going to change his mind when he started talking to Starfire. After all, everyone, except for the redhead herself, already knew the feelings she had for Robin. She worried that Robin may really do care for Starfire enough to forget their plans. But then she thought to herself why should she care if Robin liked Starfire that way, it wasn't like it mattered to her…or did it?

Raven closed her door and leaned on it, thinking about her own feelings on the matter. Okay, yeah, maybe she did feel a little worried about Robin liking Starfire the way everyone believed the two felt for each other. Maybe she was worried that at any moment, Robin was going to come to her and tell her that they weren't going to get away from it all like they planned last night.

'_Great…now I'm psychologically-revaluating myself,'_ Raven thought to herself sarcastically. _'What's next, wearing straight-jackets?'_

She sighed depressively and rested the back of her head on the door. She wasn't sure why she cared who or if Robin liked.

'_Yes, you do, Raven,' _her physical representation of Wisdom said to her. _'You're just too stubborn to admit it.' _

'_YOU'RE IN LOVE, YOU'RE IN LOVE!' _Happy started singing in her head.

Bravery had to trip Happy up and sit on top of her, just to get her to shut up. _'Man! Will you tone it down a bit, the rest of us can't get a word in with you running around and shouting at the top of your lungs!'_

Raven was too shocked by what her embodiment of happiness had just been singing to say anything.

'_It's true…'_ Wisdom said. _'You're just too scared to look deep and see for yourself…'_

Happy knocked Bravery off her and jumped back to her feet, smiling broadly._ 'She's right! You're totally infatuated with the Boy Wonder, and who wouldn't be? He's soooo hot!'_

Raven couldn't argue with that, Robin was handsome, but that wasn't the real reason she would feel this way about him. He may at times be withdrawn and conservative, but underneath it all, he was kind and understanding. She never got the impression Robin used his looks to his advantage; he wasn't like most men in that prospective.

'_You're forgetting he looks very cool with that mask!'_ Happy added._ 'Oh, he's so mysterious looking with that mask!'_

'_Now, you're talking!' _Bravery said, giving Happy a high-five.

'_But what if he doesn't care about us that way, what if we get hurt again…?' _Timid pondered what Raven was truly thinking.

'_Robin is not like Malchior. For one, Robin isn't the kind to mess with people's hearts. He's devoted his life to never hurt people, and that includes people's feelings,'_ Wisdom retorted, adjusting her glasses.

'_Please, all of you be quiet,' _Raven ordered. _'I'm not going to rush into anything…even if Robin does feel about me that way in the slightest!'_

'_But it's so romantic when you think about,'_ Happy said. _'Just the two of you, running away together, holding each others hands while running free! Ah, that's such a wonderful fantasy.' _Happy held her face with a dreamy look upon it.

Raven just stared at this emotion. She's never seen it act like this before, even with Malchior; it was acting very out of character even for what it represented. She had better get a grip of her emotions now before more of them popped up or started acting oddly.

'_We aren't doing this because we feel that way about each other.' _Raven said._ 'We're doing this to stop the prophecy, and if all of you do not get a hold of yourselves, it'll probably get me into more trouble than I already am.'_

'_Correct, now is not the time to ponder on your feelings.' _Wisdom said._ 'You need to go and let your friends see you as much as they can before you and Robin, if you will pardon the expression, fly the coop.'_

The rest of her emotions agreed and disappeared to their respective places in Raven's mind. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and put her hood on before she finally felt ready to join the others. She left her room and walked to the kitchen, where she saw everyone already eating breakfast. The first one to see her was Beast boy, who gasped and dropped the plate of tofu eggs on the floor.

"Raven! You're here!" the changeling exclaimed, running up to her. "Dude, you had us so worried when you wouldn't leave your room."

Cyborg left the table and stood next to Beast boy. "Yeah, girl, we all thought you found another person in a book."

Raven wasn't sure if she should have been angry by that or happy that he tried to make a joke out of it. "Sorry for making you all worry…I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well, whatever the reason, we're all just glad you're with us this morning. Right, guys?" Cyborg asked, looking back at everyone.

"Oh, yes, we are all overjoyed that you have finally come out of your solitude," Starfire said, smiling joyfully.

She glanced at Robin and saw he had a pleasant smile on his face. If she had not put her hood on before she left her room, everyone would she the light redness on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you came out, Raven," Robin said simply, but she could tell he was having a hard time with keeping his voice neutral.

"Thanks," Raven replied, walking over to him.

She sat down in the chair next to him. They both pretended that nothing was going on, they didn't want to act suspicious and alert the others. Beast boy rushed over to her with a plate of tofu eggs, followed by Cyborg, who had real eggs and bacon on his plate.

"Here you go, Raven!" they both said, then glared at each other. "No! She'll want to eat this!" they said again at the same time. "Hey! Stop repeating what I'm saying! I'm not kidding!" They pressed their foreheads together, snarling at the other.

Raven grabbed both plates out of their hands and mixed the tofu eggs with the real ones.

"Both are fine with me," Raven said.

Beast boy and Cyborg stopped glaring and smiled happily at Raven. "Okay!...What did I just say about copying me!"

They argued like this while the others ate their breakfast. Raven found the tofu eggs tasted pretty good when mixed it with real eggs. Just as she was about to get up and fix her herbal tea, Robin put a cup next to her. She glanced up at him with a faint smile. He returned one of his own and quickly sat back in his chair.

"Friend Raven, what was it that made you retreat to your room for so long?" Starfire asked.

Raven unconsciously slid her wrist under the table. "Slade was messing with my head, like he did with Terra and Robin." She touched the tourniquet that Robin put on her wrist, which was hiding safely under her sleeve. "Robin, helped me get over the lies Slade filled my head with…"

"Yeah, Slade is very good at making you feel the way he wants you to," Beast boy said grimly.

"Raven, you know anything Slade says is a lie, you can't trust a thing he says," Cyborg said.

"I know that now…" Raven replied, hating herself as she continued to lie to them. "I thought I could handle his mind games, but he was better than I thought."

Robin watched her silently, finding it hard to not touch her and try to comfort her to chase away the pain in her eyes that only he could see. He knew how hard it must be for her to lie to them, hiding the real truth of what Slade forced her to try to do. This was the real reason he was so determined to stop Slade, to keep him from bringing so much pain to people. And not any physical pain…Oh, no, he hurt them far more than any weapon could ever cause.

He poisoned their minds, wounded their souls, this is what he had vowed the day he escaped from Slade, that he wouldn't let anyone else be tormented by him. But Slade was a master at his craft, he knew all the angles, he ran circles around him while hurting his teammates. He thought, at first, Slade was just after him to toy with for his twisted plans, but now, he's gone too far. He involved one of his teammates. He decided to go after Raven, and for that, he would pay for…One way or another…

"Let's not trouble Raven with bringing up her problems, she's obviously gone through enough lately to keep talking about it," Robin said blankly.

Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She sensed his anger boiling for Slade once more, but this time it was much more than she felt before. She was able to catch an image from his mind. She saw that Robin saw Slade holding her on the tower, when he let her go and she plummeted to the streets below. She experienced the fear Robin had felt as he saw her fall from the tower. She could feel how his heart was beating faster and faster as he hurried to catch her, the sense of lose he would have if he didn't get there in time. How relieved he felt when he caught her and gently sailed down to the ground with her secure in his arms.

The image soon disappeared as Robin calmed down and reinforced his mental barriers. She safely knew he wasn't aware of her presence in his mind. She didn't want him to be embarrassed over how he felt in that resent memory. So, she acted like nothing happened, sipping her tea quietly, but she did glance at him once when she was sure no one was looking.

Starfire began talking again. "It is most fortunate that Robin was able to help you, friend Raven."

"Yes…very fortunate," Raven replied, couldn't help but say those words softly.

"Maybe later, if you wish, we can go to the 'mall of shopping' and purchase some new clothing and other wants that we find there?" Starfire offered.

Raven thought about it for a moment. This would probably be her last chance for some time to be with her best friend. Yes, she did consider Starfire her best friend, only for the sake that she tried so hard when others didn't even care to make her happy. And with all that has occurred since they met, they've formed a good friendship. And it was that friendship she didn't wish to break with her, which will make leaving the Titans hard on her. If that wasn't enough, Robin was going to come with her, the one Starfire loved.

She couldn't do that to Star, she didn't deserve it…but it was necessary, if she and Robin were to stop this prophecy from becoming the horrid reality she saw in Slade's vision, then she had no choice in the matter…But, at least, she could still try to be a true friend until then.

"Sure…sounds good," Raven replied with small smile.

"Wonderful!" Starfire said happily, smiling brighter than normal, even for her.

"Uh….." Raven uttered, using her hood to try to keep the glare of her bright smile off her eyes.

"We shall go as soon as morning breakfast is over with!" Starfire said.

"Okay," Raven agreed.

Starfire and Raven quickly finished their breakfast. After which, they said good-bye to the boys and headed off to the mall. Robin was glad to see Raven go off with Starfire. It made him feel good that she was going to spend time with her. It meant she was still going to be Starfire's best friend. He smiled when he was sure the other boys couldn't see it while picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink. As he started washing them, Cyborg walked up to him.

"So, how'd it really go?" Cyborg asked.

Robin kept himself from jerking in surprise. He just kept washing the dishes. "What do you mean, Cy?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Robin. I know Raven well enough that she wouldn't have opened her door for any reason, even for you." Cyborg said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Robin sighed and looked at Cyborg. "What are you getting at, Cy?"

Cyborg held up his hands. "Whoa, I'm not trying to get you upset, man." He leaned over close to Robin so Beast boy couldn't over here. "I know Raven enough to know when she's lying through her teeth…what happened, Robin? Please, I'd feel better if I knew the reason why she lied to us."

Robin let his head drop slightly, leaning on the edge of the sink for support. "I can't say, Cy, she doesn't want to worry you guys."

Cyborg touched Robin's shoulder with a look of worry on his face all of a sudden. "She was cutting herself again, was she?"

This time Robin did jerk his head up to Cyborg. "H-How did you know that?"

Cyborg grimaced. "I though so…I found Raven first doing it, just after Malchior wrecked her room. I wanted to check up on her after she whipped me and BB in Stick Ball. You can't imagine how shocked I was to see Raven doing that to herself. By the time I got to her, she had already done a lot to herself…" He looked away; the image was still too fresh and horrible in his mind for his liking. "I thought she had stopped, but during breakfast, I knew something was wrong when I saw her hide her wrist."

"Cyborg, please, don't let the others know," Robin said softly. "They wouldn't understand why she would hurt herself like that."

"I promise, man," Cyborg replied, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Just next time, Robin. Don't keep stuff like this in the dark from us, we're a team, remember? That's what we're there for, to help out when one of us is weak."

Cyborg's words stung Robin like a thousand red-hot needles. He didn't want to lie to his best friend, not when he knew all he wanted to do was help out, but he promised Raven, and he never broke a promise.

"All right, Cy. Next time, I'll let you know, but just help me keep Beast boy and Starfire from finding out," Robin said, feeling something inside him grow cold as he lied straight to his friend's face. He was sick at how easy he found it was for him to wear a fake expression with the lie.

Cyborg must have believed him, because the big man smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "You got it, Rob." He looked over at Beast boy. "Yo, man! Bet I can beat you ten times in a role in Dead or Alive 2!"

"You're on, dude!" Beast boy said, running over to get the game started.

Cyborg patted Robin's shoulder one last time. "Hey, man, don't sweat about it anymore as long as we're a team, there's nothing that we can't solve together." Then he walked off to join Beast boy on the couch, where they began playing their game.

Robin fought with all his will to keep the bitter pit in his stomach from getting out of hand. This was going to be as hard as he believed it would be. He breathed deeply, until he was sure he could act normal again before finishing cleaning the dishes and putting them away. It wasn't he turn to do them, but it helped him get his mind off his guilt. When he was done, he walked over to the boys.

"Hey, guys, I'm going out," Robin said, and then turned to leave.

"Where ya going, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"I've got to do some research on a case. I'll be back later tonight," Robin said simply, walking out of the room before Cyborg could ask him anymore questions. He wasn't sure if he could live with himself if he lied more to him.

Robin went to the vehicle bay where he hopped onto his R-Cycle. He put on his helmet and opened the automatic doors with a button on the handle, rimming up the engine of his motorcycle and blazing out of the vehicle bay and making his way through the city out to the highway, leading to Gotham City. He rode till the gloomy city of Gotham began to come in sight from the highway. Just as he was coming to the exit that would lead him to Gotham, he passed it, heading past the city that he grew up in and once protected with Batman. Instead, he avoided the city and rode on by it, until he came to another exit that would lead him out a place just outside of Gotham.

He drove down the ride till he came to an old decrypted driveway and rode down a hardly used rode that led to an all-but forgotten place, hidden in the outskirts of Gotham. When he came to a halt on his R-Cycle, he found nothing but an empty lot, inhabited by nothing more than wild plants and stones sticking out of the ground. To anyone, this was just an abandoned, unlivable place…but Robin knew better than to believe what his eyes showed him.

He walked over to a stone gate and knocked on it five times. With each knock he made, they rang out loud and strong around him. When he glanced at the baron spot again, it no longer was baron, a mansion now lay before him. The stone gates opened up for him as he led his motorcycle up the driveway, leading to the front of the mansion. Standing on the staircase in front of the mansion doors, stood a tall, regal man.

He wore a brownish-red jacket over a white business shirt and black dress pants with dress shoes to match. His hair was a deep shade of brown, almost black, with a white streak running through his hair, revealing the only sign of old age on him. He looked in his mid-thirties, handsome and still in his prime. His intelligent and cool brown eyes looked at Robin curiously.

"Robin? I find myself a little surprise to find you knocking at my gate," Jason Blood greeted.

Robin put the leg down on his motorcycle and placed his helmet on the seat. "Yeah, it's kinda odd that I came here for help."

Jason nodded. "I assume Batman is busy, which may explain why you are here and he is not."

"Actually, he doesn't know I'm here…" Robin replied, walking up the staircase.

Jason looked at Robin thoughtfully for a moment, the corner of his mouth rose up in faint smile. "I see…you wish to talk to me about something privately, correct?"

"Yeah, can we talk about this inside? Lately, _someone's_ been watching me and my friends…" Robin said.

Jason placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Of course, you needn't worry, no one but those I let enter can cross the gate, not even this _person_ you seem so worried about." He led Robin inside the mansion, glancing over his shoulder at something that only his eyes seem to know what to look for. He smirked slightly as the doors closed silently behind him and Robin, locking out any unwanted eyes and ears.

Robin had only come here once with Batman and walking in this place still amazed him. Old tapestries of some ancient time hung on the walls of the mansion. Statues of warriors and forgotten gods decorated the hallways with suits of armor once worn by honorable knights standing forever guard all about the huge mansion. If it wasn't the wonderful pieces of art that left a person in awe, it was surely the depth and beauty of all the enriched furnishing enhancing the alluring artwork all about.

"Come, we will discuss whatever reason you are here for in the library," Jason spoke up.

"Huh?…Oh, ok," Robin nodded in agreement.

They walked down the main hallway, until they came to two sliding, cherry-wood doors. Jason slid the doors open, gesturing Robin to go in first. Robin obliged and entered the library, again being amazed at the collection Jason possessed. Ancient books of old times lied idly on huge bookshelves. Some books that even the world of literature didn't even know lay in waiting for someone to read them in this library. Robin walked over to one of the old chairs resting by a stone-crafted fireplace, followed by Jason, who made himself comfortable in the one opposite of his.

"Please, sit down, it isn't often Batman's ex-partner comes to visit me," Jason said, crossing his legs in a gentlemanly fashion.

Robin sat in the chair across from his, looking slightly nervous with being in such a place.

"Now, what brings you to my door, Robin?" Jason asked.

"Well…I need information about a prophecy," Robin replied, wanting to get his over with as fast as he could.

It wasn't that Jason creep him out. Oh, no, it was his other side that he was worried about, knowing that behind those gentle eyes, the demon Etrigan lied in waiting in them, waiting for Jason to release him into this world for whatever deed he saw fit for the demon. And it was the sort of 'deeds' that unnerved the Boy Wonder, things that he'd wish Batman never told him about. But Batman would have been proud of him if he was here. He kept his face blank of everything and held back his own worries and fears of the demon that Jason was apart of.

"A prophecy? What kind of prophecy may I ask, there are so many kinds. You need to be more specific when you talk about them, if you want me to help you," Jason remarked.

"Well…this prophecy has to do with the possible end of the world I believe," Robin replied.

Jason risen a curious eyebrow. "Oh…one of those. Care to elaborate more on this prophecy?"

"Umm, yeah. This prophecy is said to begin on a certain person's birthday. One that will force this person to bring about something trouble for everyone," Robin said. "That's all I can really say, because that's all I know, really."

Jason slowly nodded. "And this person you are talking about, by any chance be anyone you know?"

Robin still let nothing show on his face. "Whether I know this person or not is none of your concern. I came here wondering if you might help me keep this prophecy from happening."

Jason smirked and got out of his chair, walking over to an ancient book that lay open near the fireplace on a bookstand. He flipped through the pages for a moment, then waved Robin over to join him. Robin got out of his chair and walked over to stand next to him.

"Is this by any chance what you are talking about?" Jason asked, showing Robin the page he was had looked for.

Robin's eyes widened from what he saw on the page. On the page was a picture of a four-eyed woman opening a portal, letting a horned four-eyed demon pass through, followed by hordes of lesser demons.

"T-That's it all right…" Robin confirmed.

Jason didn't acknowledge Robin's obvious shock. He glanced back at the book and flipped the page again, showing people all burning in flames and turning into stone while demons ravaged their bodies and souls.

"This is the prophecy of Trigon," Jason began to explain. "It is written by a race of Azarathians, who saw this in a vision when a child was born, that the child from his bloodline will be marked when she comes of age and be consumed by darkness within her. She will break her fathers' bonds in the Netherworld and let him enter this dimension and turn the earth into a living hell."

'_Raven…this is what you've been trying to protect us from?'_ Robin thought in both horror and amazement.

"From the look on your face, I gather this is the prophecy you want to stop," Jason implied. "And with good reason, this is a nasty one."

Robin looked at Jason in disgust. "How can you talk so lightly about this!"

"When you've lived as long I have and read and even performed some of these prophecies, you learn to deal with them with a rational mind. And I think you should, too, if you want to stop this one."

"How can I stop a prophecy like this? From what you said, it might be too late!" Robin said, raising his voice in anger and frustration.

"Well, let's read on a bit more," Jason said in a casual tone. He read some more and his eyes brightened a bit. "Ah-ha! Here is something that might be of some help to you. It says that a servant of Trigon blessed by him will come and force the child to fall into the darkness in her soul…But he cannot do this until the third new moon after the marks have been placed on the child."

Robin's hope perked back up. "So, what you're saying is that all I have to do is keep this servant of Trigon from making the child from giving into their demonic blood?"

"Precisely, if you can keep him from getting to _whomever_ the child is until the sun raises up on the third new moon. Then the sun's rays will purify the child's body, burning away the marks and the tainted touch of the child's father," Jason said, reading on. "…But there's more, the child may be cleansed from Trigon's influence, but she will become more powerful than ever before, so powerful that even Trigon the Terrible wouldn't hope to reclaim her, but she will have her own free will to decide how to use such power."

Robin was ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Jason. I owe you big time!"

"I'll hold you to that, Robin. Especially, someone in particular," Jason replied. "But the only thing I want to be sure of is if you can't stop this prophecy from happening, then you will reveal who the child is and let us stop her before she let's Trigon into this world."

Robin felt a tightness in his chest, his heart began to raise up to his throat in fear. "If that does happen—which it won't—I'll do whatever I have to do to keep the world safe…"

"Even if that means, destroying the child?" Jason asked.

"It won't come to that," Robin stated.

"That's not good enough, Robin. If you want me help you, I need to know if you will do what must be done to keep Trigon locked in the Netherworld," Jason said with a serious tone, that almost matched Batman's.

All this was too much for Robin to take in, but if it did come to that, he would make sure he was the one who did it, no one else. He looked up with sternness in his eyes at Jason's stare.

"I will do whatever I must to keep everyone safe," Robin said. "But only if it comes to that and only if you help me keep this servant away from her."

"You do your mentor proud, Robin," Jason said, smiling slightly. "Now, I'm guessing you already know who this servant is. And if you have, it's a wonder you survived a battle with him if he has Trigon's blessing."

"Let's just say we knew him before he got his powers from Trigon," Robin replied. "And he likes to gloat with how superior he thinks he is."

"Ah," Jason said. "Well, there's not much I can do myself to actually to keep this servant from getting his hands on the child. The only way I can help is…well, you know the answer already. And you know if I do, _he _won't be so hesitant to do what he will believe to be the right course of action."

"Is there anything you can think up that might help me?" Robin asked desperately.

"Well, all I can say is hide or make sure the servant can't get to her until the third new moon has past," Jason replied, rubbing his chin, then he smirked and chuckled lightly. "Unless you get powers of your own, I don't see any other way to stop him. Heh, heh."

The ex-knight meant it as a joke, but as he looked at Robin's expression, he didn't see the reaction he wanted to see. Robin had a look of determination and a seriousness not seen in a boy his age.

"Robin…you're not thinking seriously of trying something like that, are you?" Jason asked worriedly. "It would be impossible for you to gain powers that could even match Trigon's servant!"

"I'm a Titan, remember? We're known to do the impossible, and if I'm gonna try, then I better get started right away." Robin replied, heading out of the library.

"Robin! Robin, this is not a good idea!" Jason said, running over to him. "You may be getting in over your head with something like this."

Robin halted and glanced at him with that same seriousness. "I told you before, I will do anything I can to keep everyone safe…everyone."

Jason knew this would lead to problems in the future for the Boy Wonder, but he could see he was as stubborn as his mentor. It was obvious that nothing he said would change his mind. The ex-knight sighed and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Then all I can say is good luck and do not let yourself be deceived or manipulated by whatever way you get your powers," Jason said concern fully. "They may lead you to a worse fate than the one in the prophecy."

"I'll be careful, Jason," Robin reassured him. "Besides, if I do get out of hand, I'm sure you or Batman will be there…Speaking of which, I'd like it if you didn't tell Batman about our meeting. I don't want to involve him if I can help it."

"I understand. But I will if I think things are going over your head," Jason warned.

"Deal," Robin replied.

Jason only smiled an inch more, but his smile held no mirth in it. "Alright. Here, let me lead to you out."

"Thanks," Robin said.

As they walked back to the entrance of the mansion, Jason tried to pry out what else Robin had planned. But the Boy Wonder was as good as Batman at keeping one from letting anything slip. When they exited the mansion and walked over to Robin's motorcycle, Jason was trying to change his mind.

"Robin, please, reconsider this! This may sound like a good idea, but trust me when I say that things don't always go the way you wish them to go."

"I know this is going to be dangerous, Jason," Robin replied, hopping onto his R-Cycle and putting his helmet on. "And thanks for your concern, and again, please don't let Batman find out anything about this."

Jason sighed in defeat. "You have my word, Robin."

"Thanks again!" Robin said.

He kicked the throttle and revved up the engine before taking off down the driveway. Jason stood there on the driveway watching the Boy Wonder disappear down the old road, off to wherever he planned to find these powers. He smiled and walked up to the front door.

"Good luck, Robin. I do hope that whoever listens to our prays will help you protect Raven," Jason said widening his smile as he closed the doors behind him.

* * *

As Robin rode his R-Cycle back to Jump City, he pondered on all how to obtain what he needed to protect Raven. But where to even start? People couldn't just ask for them and boom, there they go! And if that wasn't hard enough, he needed to gain these powers soon. The first new moon was only five days away, and if he was gonna find this power and train up enough to fight Slade, then he had to act fast. He just couldn't think of where to begin. One would think with all the things he's faced with as both Batman's sidekick and a Titan, he wouldn't have a difficult time with this, but it eluded him greatly.

He didn't know where to even begin. There had to be a way he could without asking for more help from someone, but it looked what he wouldn't have much choice if he couldn't on his own. But who could he go to for this kind of help? He asked enough of Jason Blood to not bother him with this, he was grateful for all of it…but then who else could he go to for help. Wait a minute…who said it had to be a person? Robin drove faster back to the tower. He just might be able to find the answers to all his problems in the most unlikeliest place, Raven's room…

* * *

A/N: I'm glad everyone likes this fanfic so much, it makes me glad it was worth the time I was spending musing over this story. If you all think things are getting interesting now…wait till the next chapter comes out! I can promise more twists and unexpected surprises in store with this story! Oh, and for everyone's reassurances, I do not plan to give up on my other stories, one in particular, 'Teen Titans: Inferno'. I have the whole story planned, but for some time I wasn't inspired to work on it very much. For one, I was afraid the story wasn't taking off as well as I hoped, but after getting some resent reviews which changed my mind. I will try to get that fanfic going again for everyone's enjoyment, but again, I ask for all your gracious patience that you've given me. I will make sure that all your patience with these updates are well rewarded. Till next time…farewell, till the next chapter.


	3. Dragon Source

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just this story.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I want to take this moment to tell everyone the real reason why I wrote this fanfic. Some of it did have to do with seeing 'Birthmark' but the rest of it was inspired to me by a very special person to me. Without her, I'd never would have thought emotions like love, happiness, and most important kindness really existed. She had gotten to know me when I first started writing, when I posted Scarlet Embrace on And since that time, we've been close friends, and now we're even closer. She saw past all my barriers, my cold and hollowed side. She knows me better than anyone else in this world. She gave me something to focus on, she gave me a reason to live. I thank you, GraveofDesdemona; you showed me that someone can find true happiness in the darkness.

To Mystery-Bliss: Thanks for what you said in the review you sent me. But I'm sure if you're not aware of it, but Jason Blood isn't a character I created. I wish I did, he's an awesome character, but he belongs to DC. As for Scarlet Embrace, well, all I can say with that story is that it's going to get better.

To evilsangle: Congrats, so far you are the only person who sent me a review knowing what Robin is going to do in Raven's room.

To crimsonsun-rk: Yes, I am still continuing Teen Titans: Inferno, I just haven't been in the right frame of mind for that one…maybe if I started drinking herbal tea again, that'll get me to work on it.

To givgirl: I've been to that site and frankly, I. Don't. Care. I'm a full supporter of RobxRav pairings and I'm sticking to it. And I ask you next time to send a review that actually has a point, not just you saying what you think is better. It's a waste of both our times to deal with something like that. You knew this would a RobxRav pairing, so if this story offends you, don't read it.

Also, GraveofDesdemona asked for me to relay this message: SHUT UP! THIS IS A GOOD STORY, AND YOU CAN KISS MY ASS IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM! Ahem…Why don't you go away if you don't like it…The summary said its RobxRav so you entered this fanfiction with full awareness of what you were reading. If you like RobxStar, read those, or better yet, write your own. But don't go bothering other people who are expressing themselves through writing, because that's just pathetic!

* * *

**Dragon Source**

Robin had returned to the tower just an hour after leaving Jason Blood's mansion. He made his way through the tower silently, not wanting to let the others know he was back. He snuck up to the living quarters and went into Raven's room. To his surprise, Raven didn't lock it, so he didn't have to use his gadget again to get in. He walked around the room, admiring her choice of decorations and her book collection. He knew he wouldn't find what he was looking for so easily, knowing Raven, she hid it pretty well.

This really was a breach of trust with Raven, going into her room again without her permission. But she'll just have to forgive him for what he was about to do. He had to do this…it was the only way. He let his eyes roam around the room, trying to find anything that might look peculiarly suspicious. His search didn't take long when he noticed a strange chest just near the foot of Raven's bed. He walked over to it and kicked it lightly, a griping noise soon came from inside.

"So, now you've resorted to kicking me, huh, Raven?" a well-educated, almost British sounding accent grumbled. "What's next, filling this blasted chest with moths to eat my pages?"

"Don't tempt me, Malchior," Robin replied, kneeling down to the chest on the ball of his feet.

There was a moment of pause. "Who is that? If you have any wish to live, you leave before she catches you in here."

"She's out of the tower right now, so we've got some time," Robin replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Malchior asked, sounding slightly curious. "What do you want with me?"

"I need your help with something, you're the only one I can turn for help for what I'm looking for," Robin answered.

"And what makes you think I'll help you with whatever ridiculous thing a foolish mortal like you is looking for?" Malchior sneered. "Certainly nothing in goodwill for I have none."

Robin smirked. "Because if you don't help me, I'll make sure you're lost forever, where no one can ever find you."

"I'm not the least bit scared by your bluff," Malchior replied, chuckling smugly.

"Oh, I think you should be, especially when I tell a friend of mine that I have a book containing an evil dragon inside," Robin said, smiling now. "He'll be more than anxious to add you to his collection of long forgotten books."

He heard a scoff from inside the chest. "Spare me your weak scare tactics, I am a dragon, I fear nothing."

"No, you're the one that's putting on a show here. I already know what you fear, Malchior," Robin said.

"Really? And tell me, you pathetic little insect, how can you even guess what I would fear?" Malchior asked.

"It's quite obvious for someone in your position to be a afraid of," Robin replied. "A dragon trapped inside a book for all times, never being able to be free. If I remember correctly, all dragons love their freedom above all else, that's why you tricked Raven. That's way you hurt her, just so you can be free, you didn't care about anything else, except getting free."

"You seem to know more than I heard of what Raven told me about you…" Malchior hissed, but he now sounded worried.

"I know enough to accomplish whatever I've set my sights on," Robin said.

"Well, hooray for you," Malchior scoffed. "You know we dragons like our freedom, now how do you plan to do that to a dragon that's already lost that?"

"Like I said before, making sure you never have a chance to ever be free," Robin replied simply. "Have you ever heard of the demon…Etrigan?"

"W-What…? No, you can't possibly know that demon!" Malchior said, now with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh, so you do know him," Robin said. "Good, then I don't have to explain. Yes, I know him, and he'll be more than overjoyed to take you off Raven's hands."

"You wouldn't dare!" Malchior exclaimed. "Raven won't let you take me away, if she wanted nothing to do with me, she'd have gotten rid of me herself!"

"Raven only kept you near so you didn't hurt some other person the same way you hurt her," Robin replied. "Yeah, she'll yell at me, but when she finds out where you went, she won't mind."

"Hah, even if I do, you'll have to get past the spell she placed on the lock," Malchior said defiantly. "And I know for a fact, you aren't a magic user of any sort."

'_Maybe not for long…'_ Robin thought. Out loud he asked, "The spell is only on the lock?"

"Are your ears clod of something?" Malchior asked curtly. "What did I just say? OF COURSE THE BLOODY SPELL IS ON THE LOCK, YOU NIT!" The chest started shaking. Robin slammed his fist down on the chest. "Hey, watch it!"

"Pipe down," Robin said. "Okay, Malchior, if I get you out of this chest, will you help me?"

"Even if I agree, which I will not, I'm still in this blasted book!" Malchior hissed.

"Better to be a book on a shelf than one locked up in a chest," Robin stated.

"Blasted good-for-nothing mortal," Malchior cursed. "Fine, _if_ you can get me out of this accursed chest I _might_ help you."

"All right," Robin nodded.

He turned the chest around and pulled out a small bar-like tool from his utility belt. Then he started tapping the bar inserted in the joints of the chest. Once the bar was out far enough, he pulled the bar out easily with his hand and set it down next to him and opened the chest from the opposite side. He couldn't open it all the way since the lock wouldn't allow him to, but it was enough for him to slide his hand in and pull the book out.

"Clever…" Malchior said in mild awe.

"Whatever, now, I got you out of there, so will you help me, or do I have to ship you first-class to Etrigan's home?" Robin asked, but it sounded more like the threat that it was.

"Sure, I'll help you," Malchior said too cheerfully.

Robin narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't even think of trying anything funny, dragon. If you try anything on me, you'll still need up with Etrigan."

"And how will you do that, if by some chance you are…indisposed?" Malchior asked smugly.

"This is a modern time," Robin replied. "We can have other people come and deliver mail, items like books all across the world. I made it so that if I don't cancel a delivery service. They will come and take you straight to Etrigan."

"Blast it all!" Malchior shouted. "Fine, you have me at your advantage. What is it that you are so determined to get that you need my help with, anyway?"

"I need to…gain some powers," Robin replied awkwardly.

"What for? Can't fight the villains with that sharp mind of yours?" Malchior sneered.

"Not when the villains have a blessing of a greater demon than Etrigan," Robin replied curtly.

"And what demon would that be?" Malchior asked.

"Trigon…" Robin answered.

The book started shaking in Robin's hands. "What! That demon is involved in this, too!"

"Yeah, and he wants to use Raven in a worse way than what you did to her," Robin said in a cold voice.

Malchior stopped shaking angrily. Robin wasn't sure of what to make of this.

"I'll help you…" Malchior said quietly. "I'll do my best to help grant you powers."

"You're awfully willing suddenly, what changed your mind?" Robin asked.

"…That is my business to know, not yours," Malchior stated darkly. "Just be reassured that you have my support in this."

"Right…Well, let's get to it then, we don't have much time," Robin said.

"Why in such a rush?" Malchior asked. "This won't be easy by far."

"Because we only have till the third new moon before someone comes and takes Raven away, and we're planning on getting her out of here in three days," Robin informed him.

"Then we better get to matters at hand—fast!" Malchior said. "We'll need a few things before I can do anything for you."

"I warned you, Malchior, no tricks!" Robin growled.

"If you expect me to do anything, then I'll need a few of Raven's supplies in order to perform anything to aid you," Malchior replied. "Since I am trapped in this book, I must rely on your up-most cooperation and on Raven's supplies."

"Oh…okay, what do you need exactly?" Robin asked.

"Candles, chalk, some grounded-up herbs," The way the dragon was talking to him gave him the impression he was rolling his eyes. "Just go into Raven's closet and grab one of everything. We can sort it out later somewhere more exclusive before we both receive Raven's wrath."

Robin immediately remembered the imminent danger. "You're right!"

He quickly closed the chest and put the bar back in it. Spinning it back in place just the way he found it and went over to Raven's closet. Again, he was amazed when he saw Raven's supplies. She had items from silver candle holders to herbs, and that was from first glance. As he was collecting the items, he found she had gems grounded down to fine dust. His hand stopped when he came across a ritual blade hidden behind her candles. He picked it up, feeling its weight, and examining the sharp blade. Images of Raven using this blade to cut herself roared through his imagination.

"Put that down!" Malchior suddenly shouted.

"Huh? Why?" Robin asked.

"Just do it…please," Malchior said in a hush tone.

It was hearing the please that took Robin by surprise. Something about this knife worried the dragon.

"All right," Robin agreed, putting the knife back where he found it.

"Go ahead and grab a few more candles and some holders, too," Malchior said with his usual tone again. "We'll need more of them."

"Why?" Robin asked.

Malchior sighed. "I hate having to tell people the most simplest of things as candles. They are needed for the forces that I am going to be calling forth. They are representations of elements or stand for a certain property depending on the type or color of the candle you're using. Now, hurry up and get the oils and let us leave this room before Raven sees you taking her supplies!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your pages all riffled," Robin replied getting the items.

He used his cape as a bag to put all the items in and quickly hurried out of the room into his own. After he put everything back the way he found it, so as to not alert Raven that someone was roaming through her things. There, he laid down all the items, sorting them all out on his bed. Malchior's book opened, flipping threw some pages, and then stopped.

"Read this," Malchior instructed.

Robin read:

_Dark touch, otherwise known as Nocturnal Rite. For those who seek a way to ascend from their limitations; one must be willing to undergo the most unnatural changes. This ritual is for calling forth dark entities in aid to grant their blessings onto thee. In order to call forth such entities, one must first offer a pleasing gift to whatever entity you are summoning. _

"Wait one minute, here! What exactly does it mean, _pleasing_ _gift_? And what kind of gift are we talking about here?" Robin asked.

Malchior sighed. "In order to ask any force for help you must present it with an offering to its liking. Only then will it lend you its aid in the ritual."

"Okay, but what _gift_ am I gonna have to give it?" Robin asked.

"As it said, whatever the specific entity likes. In this case, you are going to find some spring water (if this world still has any left…) and a clear quartz crystal, preferably a huge piece. As well as moon dust." He quickly added. "Grounded up moonstones…And set them in a silver bowl, it must be sliver or else this version of the ritual will not work. And you better do it soon, it needs to be set up before tonight to allow the moon's lunar rays to be absorbed inside the quartz and purify the water."

"This doesn't sound all that hard," Robin commented as he gathered the required items.

"Someone not skilled in magic would believe that, wouldn't you?" Malchior scoffed. "This is the easy part. The real magic begins tomorrow night. This is just a _small_ preparation for it, that's all."

"You better remember to not try anything, or you know where you're heading straight to," Robin reminded.

"Yes, yes; so you keep telling me. As I've told you before…I will help," Malchior replied.

"Why? Why are you so willing to help me now? A moment ago, I knew you planned to try something but now…you're different," Robin said.

"I told you, it's none of your business, human," Malchior snapped.

Robin placed his hands on either side of the book and glared at him (At least, his pages, anyway.) "Hey! I've been clean slate with you so far, so you better cough up whatever you're hiding now before I decide to throw you in a shredder!"

"ENOUGH!" Malchior shouted with oddly bitter sadness. "How can an ignorant mortal like you even try to understand my nature? Yes, I do wish for freedom; yes, I will do anything to get that…but don't you think I'll let Trigon touch my sweet Raven!"

Now Robin was let to wonder by the tone in his voice: sadness, grieve…love?

"What exactly are you getting at, Malchior?" Robin asked. "Don't tell me you're still pretending to have feelings for Raven." He added some anger and unconsciously, jealousy.

For a long while Malchior stayed silent, finally, he spoke. "It's my nature to be traitorous and deceitful; I am an evil dragon after all…but even I didn't expect my heart to feel anything for Raven. I thought all that matter was getting free and reclaiming my rule over my territory. Heh, you can't know how confused I was when I was teaching Raven everything about my magic." His voice now carried a sense of loss. "I thought I was getting weak with these feelings for her. I began to think she was imprisoning me with her emotions just as this curse has done to me. No…I lied to you about not knowing fear. I feared I would be lost in these strange emotions that she showed me. So scared that I had to get away from her…even kill her."

Robin stood in silence as his mind absorbed all this. His detective skills were working on overtime to deduce any trace of falseness in his voice, but he found none. Either he wasn't as good as a detective as he claimed to be, or Malchior really was good at manipulating people's thoughts and feelings. Either way, he was going to listen more to him.

"I lashed out at her, hoping that if she feared me like all the others; then those emotions would go away, and I would be free once more. But I was wrong; all it did was bring about pain in my heart, whatever I can call a heart," Malchior continued. "It was like a knife of the sharpest kind was tearing my heart asunder. It drove me wild with anger…anger for all the wrong reasons. When I thought I would be free when I was ready to land the final blow…I hesitated, only to try and make her stop looking at me with those hurtful eyes. Those eyes that even now still burn fresh in my memory. Honestly, I was glad that Raven stopped me, it stopped me from causing a bigger mistake."

"Besides breaking her heart?" Robin hissed.

"...Trying to kill the one person that actually cared for me….even if at first it was a lie," Malchior replied. "Go ahead and say what you will of me. No doubt you think I'm lying and you have great sense to believe it. But never once think that I didn't care for her!"

"That doesn't make up for what you did to her," Robin said a little too heartless. "She trusted you with her love, something we humans treasure above all, even freedom. And you not only broke it, but you stamped on it, you shredded any hope of her opening her heart again and because of you, she--!"

"I know!" Malchior cried. "Don't think because I was locked away in that chest that I still couldn't hear her crying. To hear her cry herself to sleep and murmur restless in it. I was right there when she started cutting herself! I could smell the blood from her wounds, the sound of the metal cutting her flesh. It filled me with horror to know she did something like that to herself, but I dare not speak to her for fear of only making it worse!" The pages flipped and there on it, was a picture of Raven lying in a pool of her own blood. "This is the image that has haunted me since I first realized what she has done. I...I don't want her to suffer anymore, not because of my damn stupidity."

At first, Robin was too horrified to say anything, but he soon found his voice. "Is this why you suddenly want to help me?"

"No...I had every intention to take over your body and trap _you_ in this accursed book...but that would be an even bigger mistake. Raven would hate me even more and would probably make her kill herself right then and there..." Malchior replied. "But the real thing that changed my mind was of this news of Trigon. I know of his evil, I know what he will do to Raven if he gets his hands on her. And that, my little power-seeker, is something I will not allow to happen. Even if its by giving you the power you seek, I will do what I can to protect her..."

Robin sighed in relief. "I thank you, Malchior...Perhaps after this is over Raven will speak to you again...It beats an eternity alone..."

This made Malchior laugh. "That is if she doesn't rip me to pieces after she finds out what you did." Then his tone softened. "I doubt she'll ever speak to me again, and it's for the best...I don't deserve her, not after what I done."

Robin sighed. "Hope is always good...Now if you will excuse me for a moment I will find the ingredients..." He closed his eyes shutting the book as he stretched. He had been on edge all day and needed a bit of rest soon. He hoped that he would be able to sleep tonight, but he highly doubted it.

But first, he needed to prepare the bowl. He looked through some of the crystals he grabbed, looking for the right size of quartz to use. Luckily, he had grabbed a pretty big one among the rubies and topaz. He went ahead and put it in the silver bowl he also took and set it on the table, and then he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of 'spring' water. There was no time to get some from a real one; he'd just have to hope this would work just the same. He went back to his room and poured it into the bowl. As he did, he got a bottle that was labeled 'moon dust' and uncorked it. Pouring what he considered was enough inside the bowl with the water.

Once that was all done, he put the cork back on the bottle and set it down on the table. With the bowl, he carefully took it over to the window and set it on his nightstand. Clearing it off with his foot, which was easy, all he had on there anyway was his clock. He opened the curtains in time to see the sun slowly setting over the horizon. As Robin watched the sun set, his mind wondered about. So much was beginning to happen just over night. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, asking the dragon that shattered Raven's heart; the one that made her hurt herself to begin with, to help him gain some kind of power to fight not only Slade…but now Trigon.

'_Who is he, anyway? What connection does he have with Raven?'_ Robin pondered deeply. _'Wait…the picture of Trigon had four eyes…four eyes like Raven does when she gets mad!'_

He remembered their first battle with Dr. Light, when Raven lost it and almost killed him. It was from at that moment he was very much afraid of her when he saw those burning eyes. But she stopped…she stopped when he called out her name. Everything he heard from Jason began playing again in his mind.

'_The heir of Trigon, his daughter…so, that's why Raven is the way she is…she's a half-demon,'_ Robin thought. He should have been afraid with this, knowing that this whole time, she had demonic blood…but he wasn't. Strangely enough, it made him smile. _'No matter what you are Raven, I will protect you.'_

_

* * *

_

Coming back from the mall, Raven and Starfire flew over back to the tower, both carrying at least two or three bags. Raven bought more than she should, but Starfire had insisted on her getting some certain outfits. Not wanting to make her sad, she reluctantly agreed and got them. But secretly, she had another purpose for agreeing to some of them. She just hoped she wasn't being a fool and hoping for something, which might not really be when she agreed to some of the clothes Starfire picked out. Oh well, time will tell. They entered the tower through the rooftop, walking down the staircase to their rooms to drop off their bags. Raven was in too much of a hurry to notice anything peculiar about her room as she threw the bags on the bed and left. She was strangely eager to see Robin again, not just to be reassured if they would continue their plans, but just to see _him._

She walked into the common room, only to find Beast Boy and Cyborg playing their game. She guessed he was still out talking to the friend he mentioned. Her shoulders lowered slight in disappointment. She wanted to talk to him some more about the plan, mainly just to talk to him. It was odd? For the longest time she would try everything to not talk to anyone, her pain, her sorrow, was only for her to know. And yet, she now had an urge to talk to him, not about anything important, really, just to talk to him. Just to be next to him and have his company, nothing more. She turned back to the door, planning to mediate some while she waited for Robin to come back. Only to stop dead an inch from Robin's face.

"Ah!" Raven cried out, touching her heart. "Robin? Do you just like to sneak up on people and scaring them to death? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Raven, I wasn't thinking, just a habit."

She glared at him, but a faint smile appeared on her face. "Well, I guess I won't turn you inside out...this time."

Robin gulped and took a step back. "Umm, I'm sorry…"

Raven moved in closer to him and patted his cheek. "Just so long as you are."

It took a minute for him to realize Raven was joking with him. He stared at her and saw she was trying hard not to laugh, but was quickly failing. They both laughed lightly, but quickly calmed down before the others noticed. Raven leaned close so only he could hear her.

"I'd like to go over more of the plan with you later…" Raven said.

"Sure…meet me on the roof when everyone's gone to bed," Robin whispered.

She nodded and walked off, but not before touching his chest slightly. She went over to her reading spot, picked up a book, pretending nothing like the last few days ever happened. He was rooted at the spot, gazing at Raven in total bafflement. This wasn't like her; she never showed her feelings, not even around Starfire, her best friend. Yet now she seemed opened to him. Before he could ponder more of this more, Starfire floated into the room and saw him.

"Robin!" Starfire said. "We have returned!" She landed next to him. "What have you been doing today while Raven and I went to 'the mall of shopping?'"

"Nutin' much," Robin replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Just another false lead on Slade."

"Oh," Starfire replied, looking a bit sad. He knew she didn't like it when he kept going after Slade, but she couldn't understand why he did. It was one of his shamed reasons for not feeling more for her. She didn't take the time to ask him why he was obsessed, just tell him to stop, period.

"I know, I know: how about this, Star. This is going to be the last time I go looking for Slade," Robin said.

Her eyes brightened back up. "Really? You will cease your searching for Slade?"

"I promise," Robin answered. "The way he's been acting, he'll no doubt be coming to us from now on."

Starfire smiled. "It is good that you've agreed to stop. I worry for you every time you go looking for him."

He felt his heart twitch again from telling another lie. This was badly becoming a habit.

"I don't mean, too," Robin replied.

"I know, I just can't help it," Starfire said, looking away bashfully.

Robin sighed. This was going to be very hard on her when he left. He just didn't know how to make this easy for her. "All right…Hey, why don't we all have a movie night!"

Beast Boy's voice rose up. "Don't get Wicked Scary Movie! I don't want to have another one of Raven's power malfunctions!"

The controller in his hand glowed black and was yanked out of his hand, it floated for a second, then whacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Beast Boy said, rubbing the sore spot.

Robin smirked. "You deserved that one, BB. Anyway, let's all go and rent something."

"Sounds good to me!" Cyborg said, walking over to the game system and turning it off.

They all left the common room, down to the vehicle bay and got into the T-Car and drove to a closest Blockbuster. The moment they walked in, Beast Boy zoomed off to see the latest releases while Cyborg went over to check the video games. Starfire floated off, no doubt to look for a romantic, _fluffy_ 'movie. Neither Robin nor Raven realized that they followed each other through the store. They just seemed to be heading in the same direction the whole time, looking through the action and the horror sections. Once in a while they would steal glances at the other. Both thinking neither saw them looking at the other. It didn't matter to them if they did or didn't pick out a movie. What matter was just being close to one another. Finally, they just stood close and looked at the same DVD.

Robin didn't like the silence, so he spoke. "So, umm, what movie sounds good to you?"

"I don't care as long as it isn't picked by Starfire. She always picks those lovey-dovey ones," Raven replied, rolling her eyes and shuddering slightly.

This brought a smile on Robin's face. "Yeah…Starfire's made me watched so many that I'm ready to gouge out my own eyes if I'm forced to watch another one with her!"

Raven giggled slightly, but quickly calmed down, looking to see if Starfire was close. Thankfully, she was roaming on the other side of the store, so she didn't hear their remarks. Robin glanced at her, looking at her with a warm expression. When Raven turned back to him, she saw the look he was giving her and fought to keep from blushing.

"W-Why do you have that look on your face?" Raven asked nervously.

"You giggled, it was very pleasant to hear," Robin replied.

This made Raven lose her composure and blush beet red; some of the DVD's flew off there shelves and smacked into a few people. The video game Cyborg was looking at flew out of his hand and hit him right behind the eyes.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Cyborg grumbled, followed by a few complaints from the other customers.

Raven immediately focused and suppressed her emotions…but not all of them. She smiled slightly at Robin and shook her head.

"Don't do that again…" Raven said.

"Do what?" Robin asked.

"Make me feel special…" Raven answered.

Robin leaned close to her so only she could hear him. "But you are special, Raven."

Raven's powers spiked up again, but only this time they made a car outside flip over on its top. She had to pull her hood down so low that nothing of her face gave away the deep blush on it. How was it that he had this much of an affect on her? She had prided herself on not letting things get to her, but with Robin, it was completely different. He knew just what to say to make her feel like this, make her feel so…happy.

Robin must have thought he did something wrong, because he whispered soon to her. "I'm sorry, Raven…I-I didn't mean to-!" Raven put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"It's all right, just…it took me by surprise, that's all," she said, pushing her hood back just enough for him to see her eyes again.

He nodded, and gently took the hand she silenced him into his hand and moved it slightly. "Okay…"

They soon fell into an awkward silence. Holding hands and not seeming to withdraw in that long silence. They might have stayed like that if not for a sudden outburst from Beast Boy.

"Dudes, I found the perfect movie!" Beast Boy shouted loud enough for everyone in the hear him and look at him funny. The changeling smiled shyly and reddened in embarrassment. "Uh…? Heh, heh!"

Cyborg shook his head and walked to where he was standing. "What did you find?"

"Dude! I found the perfect movie!" Beast boy replied excitedly, holding up the DVD up to him.

Cyborg read the label on the DVD. "The Wraith? Never heard of that movie."

"Well, it's kinda old, but I've seen parts of it on TV one time, it's really good! A guy gets these really cool powers when he comes back as a wraith to get revenge on these car thieves that race people to win their cars and sell the parts off. The leader of this gang is after the Wraith's girlfriend, and he goes after them all with a black Turbo! This movie's got it all: cars, violence, and an ass-kicking hero!"

"Sweet! You got me sold. Let's get this one," Cyborg said.

The others agreed, then paid for the movie and went back to the Tower. Starfire and Cyborg got some snacks to go with the movie while Beast Boy got the movie going. None of them paid too much attention to Robin and Raven as they sat on the couch a little too close, almost rubbing arms. The others didn't notice as they all sat down around them and began the movie.

Cyborg was totally enthralled with the movie when he saw the black Turbo and its high-tech engine. Absently, he was making blue prints and plans on how he could have it better and a few new motivations to the T-Car in his memory banks. After almost two hours of watching the movie, it was time for them all to go to bed. Before Robin left, he felt Raven touch his arm, holding it to let him know she wanted him to stay. He nodded quickly and both sat on the couch till the others went to bed.

Then the two secretly made their way up to the rooftop. Once there, Robin turned to Raven. "What it is, Raven?"

"I…just wanted to go over our plans one more time. So we've got everything covered and a backup just in case something goes array," Raven replied, when her real reason was just so she could talk to him alone.

Robin must have believed her, because he didn't ask her further on why. "All right."

They sat down together on the roof and discussed all the possible things that could go wrong and how to fix them, at first. As they talked they soon began talking about themselves. They talked about books and their favorite authors; down to movies and their favorite past time. It shock them both how much they really had in common. Raven never would have expected Robin's taste in things to run almost as dark as hers.

They talked on for who knows how long, neither bothered to look at their watch. Raven glanced once or twice up at the moon to see it sail through the star filled night. Finally, they were both getting tired and knew they had a long day tomorrow, but when they thought of leaving, they both found they didn't want to.

"Umm, well, we really should be getting to bed…" Robin said half heartedly.

"Yeah…" Raven agreed but only barely.

Again, neither moved to go but just kept looking at each other. Soon, Raven had to come to grips; they both needed rest for they had a long day ahead of them, and an even longer day after that. She stood up, wrapping her cloak around her from the chilling wind that started up. Robin got up with her.

"It's getting late, we really need to get some sleep," Raven said. "There's too many things happening, we can't afford to waste our time…just talking."

"I don't think it was a waste of time. I really liked talking to you," Robin admitted, redden slightly.

Raven smiled slightly. "…I liked talking to you, too."

"Maybe tomorrow, we can talk some more?" Robin asked hopefully.

Raven walked to the door and turned to him. "I'd like that." Then she vanished into the shadows of the doorway.

He couldn't stop smiling as he stared at the empty space Raven had occupied. This was so strange and fascinating for him at the same time. For as long as he's known his dark companion, they've never been so open or so relaxed as they were just talking together. There were things that he knew he can't tell anyone about himself, but he didn't have that same feeling with Raven. He felt like he could tell her anything, anything at all.

He could tell her everything about his life, all she had to do was ask him and he'd tell her without the slightly hesitation, even about his…He shook those thoughts aside, now wasn't the time to bring those back on himself. He left the roof, taking his time to his room; on the way he kept thinking of how Raven and him had opened up. Maybe there was something more happening, but that was wishful thinking on his part.

When he entered his room, he immediately walked over to where he left Malchior. "Is there anything else I need to know or prepare for before tomorrow night?"

"The only thing you need to be ready for is not getting banged up in a fight tomorrow. You'll need all your energy for this," Malchior replied.

"Fine…well, uh…night," Robin said awkwardly.

"Whatever, just go to sleep already," Malchior grunted.

Robin grumbled his curse at him as he readied for bed. He put away Raven's magical supplies in his closet, and then hopped into bed. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were of Raven's smiling face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R for me…till next update…later.


	4. Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, only the plot.

A/N: Sorry everyone, I had some unexpected delays with getting these updates going. One of them being writer's block, and starting summer quarter. But thankfully I've gotten enough time to get this story updated. Yes, I know I need to work on Scarlet Embrace and Inferno, but it gets tiring working on the same story for so long. Also, I'm working on writing my book that I'll hopefully have published by this year or the beginning of next year. Anyway, thank you all for your patience...

* * *

**Death and Rebirth**

the next morning, Robin awoke to the smell of something burning. He hasted out of bed and ran to the source of the smell. His nose led him to the kitchen, where he was shocked to find Raven in the middle of a cloud of smoke.

"Raven! What's with all the smoke?" Robin asked.

Raven turned to him with a disappointed expression, holding a plate with what looked like deformed, blackened pancakes. "I was trying to cook breakfast for everyone..."

He smiled and came over to her. "How about I help you out."

She looked sad as she looked at the food she killed. "I'm hopeless in a kitchen."

"You're better at it then Starfire. Who knows what she puts in the food she makes," Robin shrugged. "At least this stuff looks safe to eat."

This earned him a smile from her. "Thanks..."

"No prob!" Robin replied, smiling back and taking the plate out of her hand. "I'll help you clean this up, then we can cook something good for everyone."

"All right," Raven agreed.

They quickly cleaned up all the burnt stuff off the stove. Then Robin began making some new pancakes with Raven watching him, learning as he mixed the ingredients and poured the batter carefully on the stove in small portions. While he was flipping the pancakes, Raven got the table ready, using her powers, as she got some milk and orange juice out of the fridge. Soon, the others woke up with from the smell of the food and stormed into the kitchen with bright smiles on there faces.

"Mmm, PANCAKES! BOOYA!" Cyborg exclaimed, seating himself and picking up his knife and fork.

"It smells great, but why do I also smell charcoal?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven glared at the back of his head and was about to pour the milk on his head before Robin intervened.

"Sorry, guys, I burnt some of them, that's all," Robin said simply while bringing the pancakes to the table.

Raven felt that warm feeling again inside her. Robin took the blame for ruining her food for her, and it made her feel like this. It seemed everything the Boy Wonder did brought this feeling out in her. She walked by him, touching his back slightly and took her seat next to him. Robin looked at her and smiled, but his attention was stolen away when Starfire spoke to him.

"Robin, these pancakes are wonderful! Thank you for preparing us such a splendid breakfast!"

"I didn't do it alone, Raven helped out, too," Robin said.

"Raven? DUDE! Since when did you know how to cook anything?" Beast Boy remarked which he soon regretted saying when Raven's hair began floating up. "Uh! I mean, uh…Wow, that's something…"

"Use your mouth to eat, it's the only good thing that mouth of yours can do," Cyborg said before taking a bite of his pancakes.

Beast Boy fell silent and they finished breakfast. As they were getting up from the table, Robin halted them.

"You know, things have been pretty calm this week," Robin said. "How about we take today off and just have fun and relax for a change."

"All right!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said and gave each other high fives.

"This is excellent! Now I can reply to all my fan mail from all my adorning female fans," Beast Boy said, smiling charmingly, and flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"The only mail you get are restraining orders telling you to stay fifty feet away from them." Raven replied dryly.

"You're just jealous because I've got more fans then you do!" Beast By accused.

"That's right, Beast Boy. I'm soooo jealous of you," Raven said sarcastically.

"Come on, man. You don't want to waste a perfectly good day like this replying to fan mail, are you? Not when we can go out and play some Fooz Ball!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I guess the ladies can wait. Let's go!" Beast boy said excitedly.

"Oh, joy. We get to play the tossing of the pigskin and tackle one another in joyous fun!" Starfire cheered.

"Umm, okay? But just remember that when you're tackling, it's not like when you take down the bad guys, right, Starfire?" Robin pointed out, remembering the alien girl's super strength.

"I shall try to be careful, Robin," Starfire reassured him.

All the guys sighed in relief.

"All right, let's go!" Cyborg said.

They drove to the park and once there began playing football till noon. Raven sat under a tree and refereed the whole game, just enjoying seeing all her friends look so happy. She watched Robin always find a way around Beast boy when he morphed into random animals. She'd smiled every time she saw Cyborg running for his life to make a goal before Starfire tackled him down from the air. They finally stopped the game when all the boys were tired out and piled on top of each other with Starfire sitting on them, holding the foot ball and waving it over her head in victory. When they got hungry they went to the pizza plaza and ordered one pizza for each of them with all their favorite toppings. Robin suggested this to keep Beast boy and Cyborg from arguing over the choice. All the while they ate; Raven realized that this would be the last day they'd all be able to be together like this for quite a while. It had her feel depressed that she would have to leave them, even if it was to keep them safe. It wasn't going to be forever, she knew this, it was just until they stopped the prophecy. The guilt of leaving them might have been too much for her to leave, but she wasn't leaving them all…

All she had to do was glance across the table and look at Robin. Then she started feeling anxious and even a little mischievous for what they were going to in one more day. She never thought she'd feel so mixed up with these feelings, but she liked it. They reminded her that she was still human, if only partly. She let her mind wander off as she ate her pizza, imagining what her life was going to be like with Robin on the road. This was something she never did, she never mused over the future, it usually never ended well, but with Robin it was different. She couldn't help but think up scenarios of what could happen. A few times her mind kept ending with certain outcomes that left her blushing. Some things that she never thought of doing with someone like Robin, or at least didn't admit to herself. When they finished eating, they all headed to the tower where they relaxed and enjoyed the company of being friends. Cyborg and Beast boy restarted up the game they invented: "Stank Ball". But this proved to be their downfall when Raven pummeled them by the first round. They stunk so bad they had to make them stand outside of the tower, hosing each other, until the smell went away.

Starfire had convinced Raven to paint their toenails while Robin worked on getting the bad smell out of the tower from their game. By evening time, they finally got the last trace of the smell out of the tower and were sitting on the couch, pigging out on junk food and watching movies. They even got brave and watched one of Raven's movies. Least to say, they were white as a sheep, (except Raven), by the time it was over. She knew they were scared out of their wits, but it meant so much to her for them to want to watch it with her. She hadn't noticed but the whole time she was smiling, not big enough to show any teeth, but a gentle, warm smile. Smiling was something she feared to do; to be that exposed, letting herself indulge with her human side; but the thought of fear was all forgotten on this night. Time flew on farther for them; it soon was almost close to midnight. As they all got up to leave, Raven noticed a troubling look on Robin's face. She waited till the others had said good night and left to bed.

"Robin, what's the matter?" Raven asked.

Robin snapped out of his reverie. "Huh? Oh…well, I was going over what my friend told me."

"Just who is this friend, anyway?" Raven asked.

"Jason Blood," Robin replied.

"Jason? Why didn't you just say it was him?" Raven wondered.

"Well, habit was the main thing," Robin replied a bit depressively. "A little too much of Batman has rubbed off on me…"

"Robin…?" Raven said softly.

"It's nothing…It's just that Batman and I don't see eye to eye with things like we used too," Robin said.

"Did something go wrong?" Raven asked.

For moment, Raven felt Robin pull back from her, shooting up his defenses. She feared that she upset him, but he sighed and looked at her.

"I didn't agree with Batman on how we should handle criminals," Robin said. "He was so obsessed with taking them down, that he would become a bit ruthless and coldhearted at times. I couldn't bare it anymore, but that isn't the only thing. I got tired of always being just his sidekick, always only credited as Batman's follow-up, never as my own self."

"Was that the real reason why you started the Titans?" Raven asked.

"Yeah…I didn't want to be seen as only Batman's sidekick. I wanted to prove that I was just as much a hero as he was on my own," Robin admitted. "But I never thought I'd ever be the leader of the Titans. And I never imagined having friends like you…"

Raven blushed. "I'm nothing that great…"

Robin smiled warmly at her and took a step close to her. He was almost an inch from her face. "Then how come I keep thinking that you are?"

Her whole face heated up and the couch behind them flipped over. "Stop saying things like that…You're gonna make me start thinking better of myself."

"Sorry, not going to stop," Robin replied, still smiling.

Raven gave him a perturbed look, but it soon cracked when she smiled. "How is it that you can make me feel better?"

Robin shrugged. "Just by telling the truth as it is."

If not for her self-control, Raven knew she'd be close to crying right now. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," Robin nodded.

That warm feeling returned to her and she could feel her powers ready to blow something up. She had to leave before they did….but not just yet. She smiled at him just as he was about to say something else; but he was cut off when she hugged him and quickly levitated off before he could react.

She looked back at him. "Night, Robin. Thanks for a perfect day…" Then she vanished into the darkness of the hallway.

Robin stood rooted to the spot, blushing beet red in the face. Slowly, a smile rose up on his face. "Raven…" His good mood was spoiled when what he really was brooding over replayed in his mind. _'…Forgive me, Raven. But this has to be done.'_

Robin went to his room. There, he found Malchior's book propped on a book stand he set up for him. In the center of the room was a black circle made of powder charcoal, but it wasn't a complete circle, there was still a gasp at the bottom base of the circle. Set around on the outside were sliver candles that he put up all this morning before going out. All about the room were more candles and incense, purging the room of any negativity. Malchior had insisted that he spend half the day mediating and cleansing himself of his negative energy, but they didn't have time, so using more candles and incense would have to be enough.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back," Malchior scoffed. "It's getting late, and time is crucial tonight."

"I know…" Robin growled.

"If you did, then I wouldn't have to remind you," Malchior replied curtly. "Let's just be done with this already."

Robin was hesitant for a moment, but he nodded and set about to begin. He first went to his nightstand to retrieve the silver bowl and bringing it to the circle. Entering the circle through the gap one more time, he placed the bowl just at the inner top of the circle beside each other. He left the circle one more time to get an athame, a ritual dagger, which he took from Raven's closet. It wasn't the same one that Malchior freaked over, this one was a little smaller; it had a simple black hilt and grey blade. He went back out of the circle to get some more charcoal powder, then reentered the circle and sealed the gap with the powder. He then sat himself within the center of the circle with the silver bowl resting a foot away from his lap.

"Be forewarned, Robin. This may lead to your death," Malchior said.

"Didn't know you cared about my well-being," Robin replied sarcastically.

"I don't. I'm worried for myself when Raven finds her man dead, with me in plain sight. I won't last a minute," Malchior said.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever...Let's begin…"

"…As you wish," Malchior replied grimly. Malchior's pages flipped, until they revealed the rite. "Clear your mind of all things, don't let anything cloud it."

Robin closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind. He breathed in deep a few times, relaxing his body. Once Malchior was sure Robin had done so, he continued:

"Now picture in your mind the moon. Center it in the middle of your mind as if it where the only source of light above an ocean of darkness. As you do, reach out for it with your mind's eye, let its slivery rays bask over your entire body and form into a sphere around you."

Robin did as instructed. As he focused on the sphere, the candles outside of the circle lit in small slivery-blue fire. All the other lit candles in the room turned to the same colored fire.

"Now…Recite the words," Malchior instructed.

They had gone over what would take place in the ritual before Robin headed off with the others. All day he was repeating the words, and every movement, until they were firmly lodged in this head. He rose up his arms up just above his head while bowing his head forward.

"_Nechisk Felinea Meiclah_…" Robin recited.

He kept repeating these words until the black circle around him lit up in dark blue flames, rising up almost to his shoulders in height. The room grew darker, even with the number of candles, illuminating the room. Crossing his arms over his chest, forming an X pattern, he still kept his head bowed.

"_Achisk Florian Neishiakt!_"

The flames danced up high above him, swirling like a tornado of sliverish-blue fire, until suddenly, all the flames disappeared, leaving the room in total darkness. Robin continued on, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands together in front of him. He intertwined only his ring and pinky fingers together, leaving his index and middle fingers pointing at the silver bowl before him. This was where Malchior entered; he channeled his own magic into Robin by one of his pages he made him keep on him the whole day. A faint glow of grey light emitted from inside Robin's shirt, where he page was put away, right over his heart. A small ball of grey light appeared on the tips of his fingers. He moved his hands forward and the ball of grey light shot out a beam of the same light into the charged quartz crystal inside the silver bowl. When the quartz lightened up from the energy, Robin opened his eyes and undid his hands. He took off his left glove, picked up the athame, and placed his bare wrist over the glowing quartz. Taking the athame, he made a small cut in his wrist, careful not cut any major veins or arteries by accident, just enough for a little blood to drip down into the bowl, mixing with the glowing water.

"_Nehisk Sanguis Fulle…" _Robin chanted. "_Fleria beglihaik…RADINALO!"_

The blood swirled into the quartz, changing the grey light to a slow red glow. The ritual was now complete, now he only had to wait for whatever entity answered his call. The room was filled with a dreary silence, making him uncomfortable, but he had to remain still and patient. He couldn't tell how long he sat their in the circle, he couldn't move to glance at his clock. Trying to keep his head clear was strenuous, but he endured. But after some time, he started to feel really silly for doing this. He was just about to say something to Malchior, but his words stopped in this throat when one by one, the candles around the circle began to light back up, but this time, they were dark gray.

"This is it…" Malchior whispered.

Robin risked a glance around, but only moving his eyes to see what the weak gray light allowed him to see. Soon, he sensed he wasn't alone in the room anymore with Malchior.

"You don't need to stay in that circle anymore," A soft, feminine voice said.

He jerked his head to his bed, and there, sitting on the edge of his bed, was a woman. She was wearing a blue robe which faded into sliver at the bottom and sleeves of her robe. The rim was trimmed with white lace, intertwining and crossing like streams of a river. He couldn't make out her face, because she wore a hood, hiding any features that might reveal her identity. By her legs were two black dogs, sitting patiently, awaiting for the woman to give them a command.

"I don't mean to offend you, but I'm comfortable right here," Robin said, even though he wasn't.

The woman nodded her hooded head. "Wise, you are a beginner in this art, but you're not foolish."

Robin remained silent.

"Hmm, not much of a talker, are you?" the woman remarked.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

The woman slowly rose up from the bed, walking to the edge of the circle. "I'm known by many names, most of them forgotten. Some would call me Hecate, Isis, some even think I'm the Crone."

"What should I call you, then? I don't think calling you a crone would be polite," Robin said.

The woman chuckled lightly. "Yes, that would be quite offending to be called that. But for this purpose, I shall go by the name of Ilandere. I'm rather fond of that one."

"Umm, all right," Robin nodded. He wasn't sure how to act around an entity, seeing how this was his first time talking to one face to face.

"So, what is it that you would be desperate as to call me for this particular spell?" Ilandere asked.

This was what he was waiting for. "I need to protect someone, but I can't do it on with the skills I have now. What I'm fighting is too strong-even with help-to stop."

"Oh? So you want to protect someone?" Ilandere echoed, finding something amused about it. "Is this person you're protecting worth so much that you would ask the help of an evil dragon?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Don't be so surprised, Robin. Yes, I know who you are," Ilandere said. "There are very little things that a being such as myself doesn't know or can't find out."

"If you already know me, then you know why I'm doing this," Robin said.

"True, but for some reason I can't see the threat that you're facing," Ilandere said, she sounded bothered by this. "Something is blocking my vision from seeing it. Which is why I am so eager to help you, because whatever this threat is, it will be the doom of us all."

"Aren't you strong enough to stop this from happening?" Robin asked.

Ilandere shook her head slowly. "It is not that simple. I am bound like all the other deities, because we are not allowed to interfere with anything that might affect mankind."

"I don't understand," Robin said. "If none of you help, then all mankind will be doomed!"

"Yes, some of us believe that even without mankind, we will still be here," Ilandere replied. "But not all of us are so sure."

"So, you will let Trigon come into this world and destroy everything you know, just because you don't care about mankind anymore?" Robin said, letting his rage be will known.

"It wasn't us that set these limitations, Robin. It was mankind that stayed our hand," Ilandere replied calmly. "Most of humanity has come to think that they all were better off without us, so some decided that if that is what mankind wanted, then we will no longer help…"

"But…?"

"But we never really left, there were still some that wished us to remain, even when most of our loyal worshippers were hunted down and killed…" Ilandere said, her voice now carried a deep sadness. "We tried to help them, but the others kept us from using our powers to help…"

"That's just idiotic, if there were still people willing to worship you, you should have been able to help them, regardless of what everyone else thinks!" Robin said angrily, but not at her.

He was infuriated that the other powers were not aiding the poor people that begged for their help. He never held anyone's beliefs against them-that was their choice-but when others come and force them to believe in something that they do not, well, that ticked him off immensely. Everyone had a free choice of what to believe in, no one had the right to take that away. The deity looked at Robin curiously.

"Yes…it was hard on some of us to watch them helplessly," Ilandere replied softly. "But there are loopholes."

"Such as?" Robin asked.

"Why, such as this spell," Ilandere replied, he got the feeling she was smiling at him as she said this. "A mortal is directly asking for help from a deity, and any deity that answers it is complied to do so."

"So, you will help me?" Robin asked hopefully.

He got that feeling again that she was smiling at him. "I shall, but there is a price to pay."

"I don't care, I'll pay whatever it is!" Robin said determinedly.

Ilandere paused for a moment, studying him as if trying to look for something that might not be there. Robin waited for her to talk, but when she didn't he continued.

"I have to do this. It's the only way I can protect Raven and this world."

"Oh? But really, it's Raven that you want to protect, not the world, isn't it?" Ilandere remarked.

Robin faltered for a second, but swallowing the lump in his throat, he replied. "Yes…I really do want to protect Raven, not just to keep the world safe, b-but because I don't want to see her in pain anymore…"

"So, for this girl, you will give up anything that I ask for in return of my help?" Ilandere asked as if challenging him.

"Only if it is what is absolutely the only way to protect her, if not then I won't do it," Robin replied.

He expected her to get angry since he didn't give her a straight yes. He watched her as she stared at him from the shadow of her hood. But soon, she chuckled and the two dogs that stayed by her side began to wag their tails.

"Excellent, I am pleased with that response," Ilandere purred. "Most would rush blindly, not thinking about the consequences. But you, you think ahead and see what may be asked of you, but even then, you're still willing to do it. I shall help you, and my price will not be heavy."

Robin nodded, but still felt worried. "What is the price?"

"That you come to my aid when I have need of you," Ilandere replied. "There will come another dangerous time for this world if Trigon is defeated. But I cannot tell you what it is, only that when the time comes, you must be ready to come to me when I call you."

"What do you mean, what's going to happen?" Robin asked.

"I cannot tell you what it is," Ilandere replied hesitantly. "The other's patients are waning thin the more I stay here. They will not allow me to stay here for long."

"She's right, Robin," Malchior decided to join in the conversation. "We're being watched."

"By the others," Robin deduced, looking at Ilandere.

She nodded. "We must hurry."

This was it, the moment he had been working for. But now that he was here, he felt a little afraid. If he agreed to this, not only would he be able to keep Raven safe, but he'd no longer be normal. All his life he has trained to the limit of his potential to protect people, but he was still just a human. He had to rely on his wits and his own power to stop a crisis. Doing what he was about to do now would change all that…And for a split second he wasn't sure if he could go through with this, but then the memory of seeing Raven's bleeding wrist, the fear he heard in her voice quickly made up his mind.

"I accept," Robin said.

Ilandere bowed her head to him and the two dog's ears perked up and began wagging their tails furiously. She approached the circle and top at its edge, raising her right hand. As she did, the now blood-red quartz crystal rose up out of the bowl and hovered up to Robin's chest.

"You have accepted my desire. Now….I shall give you yours," Ilandere said, and under her hood a pair of white eyes appeared and glowed silver. The tip of the blood-red quartz melted and sharpened into a blade. Without warning, the quartz zipped straight at Robin and plunged itself into his chest. Robin let out a howl of pain and tried to pull the quartz out.

"What are you doing!" Malchior exclaimed. "You said you were going to help him!"

"For me to help him, his old self must die first," Ilandere replied calmly. "Only when his soul has traveled over the Netherworld will I be able to grant him his power."

The crystal began to glow blood-red, soon a glimmer of sliver shone out of the hole it was making in Robin. He collapsed on the floor, staring at the floor top with empty, lifeless eyes.

"Raven is really going to kill me…" Malchior said to himself. "How do we know that you are…?" He found Ilandere gone along with the two black dogs that accompanied her. "Oh, sure, leave the dragon trapped in the book to take all the blame…"

Down the hall in Raven's room, she woke up startled and clutching her chest. Her heart was pounding fast with an unknown fear. Something wasn't right. She quickly got out of bed and put her cloak back on. It was when she past her chest did she know something was terribly wrong. She undid the spell on the lock an opened it up to see her fear was true, Malchior was gone, but he wasn't too far away. In fact, she could sense coming from…

"No…!" Raven ran out of her room and hurried to Robin's.

She used her powers to force the door open and gasped in horror at the scene awaiting before her. The candles had all melted down to there bases, the air in the room was thick with incense, making Raven's eyes watery slightly, but they began to pour when she saw Robin sprawled on his back in the circle, blood pooling up from the glittering wound on his chest. All logic and rational thought left her, she ran to Robin's side, accidentally knocking over two of the candles around the circle. She kneeled on both knees and picked his head up and cradled it in her lap. Tears fell from her face on to his pain-ridden expression.

"Robin…what have you done…?" Raven whimpered, crying more.

"He did it for you…" Malchior spoke, deciding it was better to get it over quick before she assumed anything.

Raven jerked her head up to the bookstand with glowing red eyes. "_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"_ Her voice roared with an unlimited rage.

"Only want he made me do. He wanted to gain powers to protect you from this Slade fellow," Malchior replied, acting rather calm.

"He did what?" Raven gasped.

"Yes, he made a deal with a deity…but it seemed she had a rather crude way of fulfilling her end of the bargain," Malchior replied.

Her darker side was rising up, it would soon get out of control, but she didn't care. Nothing matter anymore now that Robin was dead. She would make everyone pay for his death, she had no more reason to live anymore, so why should she care what happens to this world now? First, she will make the culprit that led to Robin's demise pay. A second pair of eyes appeared under her hood as shadows slithered out from under her cloak, wrapping around the bookstand.

"**_You will suffer for this, Malchior!_**" Raven growled.

"My dear, I'm already paying for it," Malchior stated.

Raven roared with velocity and was about to come down on Malchior, when all of a sudden, a burst of silver light erupted next to her. She backed at from Malchior, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. The light helped her regain control of herself as she changed back into her normal self. She tried to see past the glaring light to see what was going on. In the center of that light, Robin's body was floating in mid-air, the gaping wound in his chest rapidly healed as the crystal melted into his skin and into his body. His hair began to grow out till it was waist length, dancing all about him like silky darkness. His once normal skin began to pale as white as Raven's own complexion. Then the light began to fade and rushed back into Robin through his eyes, burning away his mask. He slowly was lowered to the floor by some unknown force and laid there peacefully completely healed. Raven cautiously walked over to him, realizing now that she had been holding her breath the whole time. She didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't keep her shock from showing on her face when for the first time she gazed upon Robin's unmasked face.

Many a time she has wondered what his face would look like without that mask. She would try to imagine the bare outline around his eyes, but her imagination couldn't have imagined what she saw now. His face was truly handsome, without the mask, it held a gentle softness and grace. No marks were hidden under his mask, but his eyes were shut. She couldn't see the portals to his soul, if it were still in his body to see…She slowly reached out to touch his face when his eyes jerked open and he gasped for breath. Raven felt her heart jump into her throat, but she quickly reached out and pulled him close to her as he panted for air. His back arch while his arms reached out to grab at the air, then her cloak when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Robin! You're alive!" Raven cried happily.

"R-Raven…?" Robin muttered, looking at her.

She looked into his eyes and was speechless. For meeting her amethyst eyes were a pair of dark sliver ones, a patch of long black bangs hid some of his face. She gently brushed his bangs off his face and gazed deeply into his odd, strangely familiar features. She was so taken back by his eyes that she almost forgot everything that happened.

"Robin, why…why did you do this to yourself?" Raven asked.

"I…I wanted to protect you. I swore I'd do anything to keep you from very being sad again," Robin said weakly.

"R-Robin, I…" Raven uttered, but she was so moved that her voiced failed her.

He raised a hand and touched her cheek, wiping away the tear that was slowly falling from her eye. "I vowed I'd keep you safe, even if that means giving up my humanity…"

Raven stared down at him at the tone in his voice. "What…what do you mean?"

"My deal with Ilandere, the deity that I called for; when I was on the other side, she changed me," Robin said. "She…she merged my part of my soul with the essence of a demon. She told me I'm a…I'm a half-demon, Raven."

"No! You don't want this life, Robin!" Raven said sorrowfully. "It's nothing but pain…"

He gently stroked her cheek. "But I want to be with you, I wanted to do this, so I could better understand you better and keep you safe."

She hugged him. "You idiot…"

"Yeah, but now I'm an idiot with powers," Robin joked.

Raven laughed and hugged him tighter.

"You know, this is all very moving, but can you please spare me this unbearable mushy stuff?" Malchior grunted.

Both of them glared up at the book, but Raven sighed and helped Robin back on his feet. She carried him over to his bed and seat him set him on the edge. He grunted the whole time, it seemed the slightest movement hurt him.

"If I new it was going to hurt so much, I'd have been less anxious about this," Robin moaned, laying down on his bed.

"Well, maybe if you had told me you were going to do this, I might have been able to make this painless for you, so you deserve this for scaring me like that," Raven said.

"You were really scared I was dead?" Robin asked curiously.

Raven lowered her face, obscuring some of her face from him. "Yeah…"

Robin fell silent, but it wasn't because he was nervous or uneasy, he was smiling at her. She slowly turned her face back to him and saw his smile—she couldn't help but blush.

"Umm…so, do you think you'll be better in the morning?" Raven asked, wanting to break the awkwardness.

"Hope so, I just need some rest…" Robin replied tiredly.

Raven got off the bed and pulled his sheets over him. "We're gonna have to cut your hair in the morning. It's gotten a bit out of hand."

Robin looked down and saw locks of his long hair resting on his pillow. "Whoa…"

"Oh, and something else," Raven added, her eyes glowing. His closet opened and out came floating a clean outfit. The mask flew to her opened hand and she put the mask on over his dazzling silver eyes as she set the clean outfit by his bed. "I don't think you'd be comfortable without that."

"Thanks…" Robin whispered, adjusting his mask.

She got off the bed. "Get some rest, I'll clean this up."

"Thanks, again…Rav…" Robin fell asleep.

The corners of her mouth rose up into a warm smile. She used her powers to put all the candles away and open the door and window to get some fresh night air in the room.

"Well, that was all very fun, what's the encore? Playing with hellfire next?" Malchior mocked.

She glared at the book and it flipped off its bookstand and slammed onto the floor. "OUCH! That hurt!"

She smiled and walked out of the room, stepping on Malchior as she did, pleased to here his groan and soon followed by a few curses.

"Good night," she said sweetly and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Hope this was worth the wait, and I promise the next chapter will be better than the last.


	5. Flying the Coop

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, only the plot...

A/N: Been a while with this one, huh? As you all know what I don't make up in quantity I make it all up for with quality. Well, now is the time you've all been waiting for when our two favorite Titans being their misadventure, so with that said, let's continue on with the story.

* * *

**Flying the Coop**

Things were quite odd the following morning, for the two birds that is. Raven had to literally drag Robin out of bed and to the bathroom, so she could cut his wildly long hair back to its original length, and figuring out how to account for his sudden paleness. His eyes were no problem since he never took his mask off, hardly ever. Another problem she found was his peculiar behavior. The whole time she was cutting his hair; he kept moving his head around, looking at everything in awe. She didn't question him about it. She understood the reason why, if he truly was a half-demon now as the entity told him he was, then all his senses would most likely have increased tenfold.

Everything would appear sharper to him, telling him untold things he'd never noticed before, but…this wasn't what worried her. What she was most concern about was his powers. Those would be the hardest to hide from the others, especially since neither knew what he could do yet.

"You'll have to be extra careful with everything you do, Robin," Raven advised, trimming his bangs. "If you're not careful, your powers might flare up. At least until we understand what your powers can do."

"I'll try, but I feel so…different," Robin replied. "My body feels so light, but it feels stronger."

Raven smirked. "Just don't let that get to your head if we have to fight some villain today…before we go."

"I'll be careful," Robin promised.

"Yes, don't want to accidentally blow up someone or a building when beating the vandals," Malchior remarked arrogantly.

Robin glared at Malchior, who was back up on his bookstand. "Maybe I should test them out on an object…say a book?"

"Oh, sure! Pick on the helpless inanimate object," Malchior scoffed.

Raven ignored him. She finished her work and used her powers to clean up all the hair on the floor and put them in the trashcan. Robin gelled his hair to its normal spiky style, then once he was sure he looked close to normal, he and Raven started cleaning up all the mess from last night. Carefully hiding any traces of the ritual and putting all of Raven's supplies back in her room. After which, they came up with a story that Robin was slightly sick and needed rest. None of the other Titans thought of questioning them; one look at his skin and they believed he was sick, what other possible reason could he be that pale?

"It might be best if you just stay in bed today, Rob," Cyborg advised. "I think the four of us can handle whoever starts up trouble."

Raven sighed mentally in relief. Robin didn't need to worry about showing anything, he looked so pale, they would think his sigh was from wariness rather than relief.

"Thanks, guys, I don't think I'd be able to face any villain," Robin said. _'…Until I know what I can do to them.' _Robin almost jerked physical when that thought occurred. _'Where did that come from?' _

But he had to remind himself again. He wasn't human anymore, partly at least. He was a half-demon like Raven now and as a result he probably should expect moments where his thoughts would become…hostile.

He must have zoned out from reality, because he didn't realize Starfire was talking to him until he noticed her mouth was moving.

"… Until you are feeling well again, Robin," Starfire said.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Star. What did you say?" Robin asked.

Starfire eyed him. "I said, that if you wish I could stay with you until you are well again, Robin."

"Oh…thanks, Star, but I think I'll be okay," Robin reassured her.

"But you may—!"

"If Robin's case is serious, then I will keep an eye on him," Raven interjected.

Her response took everyone, except Robin by surprise.

"Why you?" Starfire inquired, wondering why she felt a hint of jealousy in her tone toward the empath.

"Because I'm more capable of handling whatever is ailing him than any of you," Raven replied plainly, with her monotone voice. It was the truth; she was the only one who could help Robin with his condition.

This was part of their plan to begin with, anyway. Make it seem that Robin was sick and Raven would volunteer to keep an eye on him. That way none of them would suspect what they were doing while they went on patrol. But only if they bought it…

Which they did.

"All right, Raven, if you want to help Robin. We'll leave it up to you," Cyborg said.

Starfire looked ready to argue with the decision. She had just opened her mouth to speak when the alarms went off. Beast Boy was at the computer checking a video-feed from a power plant.

"It's Plasmus! And he's going after the chemical wastes at the plant!" Beast Boy informed.

"All right, ya'll. Time to kick some serious booty!" Cyborg declared, punching his open hand. He turned to Robin and Raven. "Don't worry about a thing; we'll be able to handle that walking pimple."

"I'll leave everything up to you now, Cyborg…" Robin replied.

Cyborg hesitated for moment. He stared at their pale leader in wonder. "Uh…All right. Thanks, Robin."

"We shall return and we will be victorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Beast Boy said, running out of the common room to the vehicle bay.

"I'll be right there," Cyborg replied loudly, not taking his eyes off Robin.

"I'll be fine, Cyborg. You better hurry," Robin said.

"Yeah…" Cyborg uttered, feeling suddenly unsure of things.

"If you don't hurry Beast Boy is going to drive the T-Car," Raven said.

That snapped Cyborg back to his old self. "What! Ain't no way he's going to drive my baby!" He ran after Beast Boy.

Starfire approached Robin and touched his shoulder. "You are sure you will be fine while we are gone?"

Robin touched her hand and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be fine, Star. Just take care of yourself."

The blushing redhead was speechless before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him gently. Then reluctantly, she let go of him and went to join Cyborg and Beast Boy. Both birds watched out the common room window as the T-Car drove out to the city with Starfire flying right above them.

"…Are you sure you still want to do this?" Raven asked delicately. "We don't have to do this. I mean…"

Robin cut her off by touching her arm. "We've already decided…Besides." He unpeeled his mask, revealing to her again his silvery eyes. "It's too late to fix it."

Raven gazed into his eyes to try and find some hint of reluctance in him. What she found instead was great determination and something else she wasn't familiar with.

"Then we better hurry before they get back," Raven said.

Robin nodded in agreement. "But first…"

He went to the computer and hacked into the security system, shutting off all the cameras and left a timer for when they will automatically turn back on.

"I've estimated we have at least an hour before they come back. That should give us enough time to pack up and get out of here," Robin said. "This should prevent the others from knowing what we're doing while we're getting ready."

"…Yeah," Raven replied emptily.

Now that they were here, neither were as excited about leaving anymore. Robin broke the mood, as hard as it was; there was no turning back now.

"We're wasting time. We need to do this now or never," Robin said, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Raven didn't reply. She looked one last time at out of the window that looked out over the city she had helped protect for many times. Reluctantly, they both moved at the same time and quickly began packing, starting with their clothes, then their accessories. Before Robin began changing out of his costume and into civvies-clothing; he picked up Malchior's book and shoved him into one of his bags.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Malchior's muffled voice demanded.

"You're coming with us. I'm not going to leave you behind for one of the others to find and you use them somehow," Robin replied.

"More like Raven told you to, didn't she?" Malchior deduced.

"Yup," Robin replied and zipped the bag up.

"Grand…first a dust ridden chest…now a smelly old bag," Malchior grumbled.

Robin hoisted the bag up and put the strap over his shoulder, turning around and letting the bag hit the desk deliberately, hearing a satisfying grunt come from the bag. He smirked and put the bag next to the other bag he had packed, and then changed. Putting on a plain red shirt, and a leather jacket and blue denim jeans and black boots.

Raven came in with two bags and a change of attire as well. She had changed into a simple black tank top with a loose navy blue blouse over it, unbuttoned, and blue hip-hugging jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

When he looked her, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"What…?" Raven asked nervously.

"…Uh, sorry, it's just the first time I've ever seen you wearing normal clothes, that's all," Robin replied.

Raven shifted on her feet nervously. "So…what do you think?"

"I think you should wear normal clothes more often. You look really good…" Robin replied awkwardly, feeling his face heat up.

Raven's face brightened red. "…Thanks, umm, you look pretty good, too, in normal clothes, especially without that mask."

Robin smiled and was about to say something, but the bag by his foot shook.

"Spare me the touching moment, if I had a stomach and a mouth, I'd be expelling my contents right now."

Raven grunted a few unsavory words and walked over to the bag and kicked it.

Malchior groaned loudly. "I can already tell this is going to be a _fun_ adventure."

Raven ignored his comment. "We don't have must time left, they'll be back any time now."

"Yeah," Robin agreed and picked up his two bags.

Not wasting anymore time, the two birds went down to the vehicle bay. Robin picked out a plain black motorcycle he got from Bruce on his 16th birthday. It wasn't as fast or high-tech as his R-cycle, but there wasn't enough time to remodel it so no one would recognize it. But the black motorcycle had one nice addition that was helpful for them. It had two compartments on either side, allowing two people to store their bags and still a little more room for more. Robin took Raven's bag and put them along with his in the compartments and they got on and put on their helmets. He revved the bike to life as Raven wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ready?" Robin asked one last time.

"Fly me to the moon and back," Raven replied.

"May pleasure," Robin said.

And off they went. Hurrying away from the Tower and out of Jump City…

* * *

Just as the two birds made it out of Jump City, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire returned to the Tower.

Starfire zoomed into the common room with a gleeful expression. "Robin! We have returned…Uh?" She looked around, expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. "Robin?"

Cyborg came in behind her. "He might be in his room, he is sick, after all."

"Yes! He must be in his room! I shall go and see if he is feeling better!" Starfire said, and flew to Robin's room.

She entered his room without bothering to knock. She had her mouth open to greet him, but again found him missing.

'_Where could Robin be?' _Starfire thought.

She almost left the room, but she noticed that Robin's room was…clean. She was accustomed to seeing his walls covered with pictures and news ads, but they were all taken down...

She floated into the room, examining how _plain _the room looked now. A feeling of dread was slowly rising in her stomach as she spotted a note on his table. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey guys…_

_By the time you read this Raven and I have already left Jump City. We had to leave to stop Slade from getting his hands on Raven for some prophecy he plans to use her in. I don't think you need to worry about Slade bothering any of you. Most likely, he'll already know what we're doing and have something ready for us, but I won't let him succeed. I'm sorry for not telling you all this in person, but I knew you'd all want to help and this is too dangerous for all of us to get involved into. _

_Starfire, if you're reading this please forgive me. I hope this doesn't break our friendship. I just have to do this. I have to keep Raven safe...no matter the cost. We'll be in hiding until after the third new moon, by that time it will be safe to return. Until that time, I hope you all can handle protecting the city. _

_Cyborg, you're the leader now. You're the only one I trust to keep everyone safe while we're gone. It's your time to shine now, pal…_

_Beast Boy, well, man, all I can say is keep on eye on the others, especially Starfire for me. I'm counting on you to keep them out of trouble. _

_I'm sorry for putting you three through this. You'll just have to forgive me…if you can. Things have changed over the last few weeks, more so for me these past three days. Don't blame Raven for this. It was all my idea so I'm the one that will take responsibility. This is hard for us to leave you guys behind, too. I know I've always said we're a team in everything. This is a betrayal in that, again this is necessary…_

_See you guys after the next third new moon…_

_Robin and Raven_

By the time Starfire had finished reading the letter, her eyes were wet with tears. Each tear that fell down her hot cheek burned with pain. She fled the room and went back to the common room to tell the others.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted tearfully.

Cyborg turned to her with concern. "Star, what is it?"

Starfire couldn't speak. She gave him the letter and sat on the couch, sobbing quietly. Cyborg read the letter and his jaw tightened. He threw the letter aside, which Beast Boy caught in mid-air, as he went over to the computer. Beast Boy read it and gasped, then joined Cyborg over to the computer. He punched a few buttons to bring up the security system, and found they've been turned off for an hour, along with every other sensor in the Tower.

Cyborg slammed his fist on the console and cursed.

"If they're gone, can't we follow them by tracing their T-Coms?" Beast Boy suggested.

"It would if not for one thing," Cyborg replied.

"What?" Beast Boy wondered.

Cyborg pointed two the side of the console, laying on the edge of it were two T-Coms.

"Oh," Beast Boy uttered chest-fallen.

"We must go find them! We cannot let Robin and Raven face Slade alone!" Starfire declared.

"How?" Cyborg asked her. "Robin is the hardest guy to track down I know. And Raven is no better I imagine. If either of them doesn't want to be found, that's exactly what will happen."

Starfire looked to Beast Boy. "Can't you track their scent?"

"I can probably track them to the spots they've went, but if they've flown, then I won't be able to find them," Beast Boy replied.

"Glork!" Starfire cursed in her native tongue and destroyed the couch with one fist.

She was furious, but mostly, she felt betrayed, more so than the others because the one human being she trusted when she first arrived on earth, had broken her heart. Her anger was overwhelmed by sadness, and she fell to her knees sobbing away her sorrow and ache.

Cyborg and Beast Boy remained quiet. Both of them knew there were no words they could use to make this any easier for her. But that didn't mean they couldn't try comforting her. Beast Boy walked over to Starfire and touched her shoulder tenderly. Starfire looked up at him with pain filled eyes and hugged him, in which he returned one of his own.

Cyborg sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do until they come back…"

"But what do we do until then?" Beast Boy wondered.

"What we've always done, protect the city. Robin left us in its care, I don't want him to return and find it messed up from what he left it," Cyborg replied simply.

"Do you really believe, Robin…and Raven…will return to us as they said?" Starfire asked.

"Robin isn't the kind of guy to leave his friends hanging. It's why he's doing this. I don't like how he left us out of it as you do, but this is what he thought was best," Cyborg replied. "But what concerns me is what he meant in the letter."

"Huh? What part in the letter?" Beast Boy asked.

"The part where he said things have changed, more so for him…and this morning, he was so pale. I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd swear he looked just like…" Cyborg wasn't sure if he should tell them his suspicions.

Starfire already guessed and finished for him. "Like Raven…"

"But what does that mean?" Beast Boy asked, getting confused by the minute.

"I don't know what it means, BB. All I know is that there's more than what we've been led to believe going on," Cyborg replied. "…I just hope Robin knows what he's doing."

* * *

Robin and Raven had arrived to Los Angles after hours on the road. Not that either was complaining. Robin was enjoying Raven having her arms around him and she liked having an excuse to hold him for a long time. She was stiff from being in that same position for hours on end on a motorcycle, but it was an agony worth bearing, just to be close to him. Only time they made stops was when they got hungry, even then they didn't dawdle. Time was not a luxury for them.

Robin droved to until they came upon some condos and pulled into the third last one on the road.

"…Whose place is this?" Raven asked in awe.

"One of Bruce Wayne's, he stays here when he has business here in LA," Robin replied. He walked up to the door and pulled out a key Bruce had given him and unlocked the door. "Come on in, Raven."

She hesitated for a moment. "Won't Bruce Wayne mind that we're using one of his condos?"

"I don't see why not. Oh!" Robin replied in realization. "Umm, let's talk inside. I have some things I need to tell you." He entered the condo and held the door open for her.

"Okay…" Raven agreed and followed him in.

He closed the door behind her, not bothering to lock it and wondered off to the living room. She joined him in there. He went over to the fireplace and started feeling around it.

"Uh, what are you doing, Robin?" Raven asked, staring at him awkwardly.

"…Hmm, oh, I'm looking for one of Bruce's secret stash…Ah-ha!" Robin said, as he pushed a hidden button and a hidden passage opened up inside the fireplace.

Raven stared in disbelief. "I'm a bit lost here."

"Follow me, I'll explain," Robin replied and descended down the passage.

Raven sighed and did as he said. Robin walked to the bottom where a steel door with a hand scanner and number pad under it next to it waited for them. He pushed a few numbers and placed his hand on the scanner and the door opened. They entered a hidden room full of equipment exactly like Robin's…and Batman's.

"I guess the first thing I should let you know is…"

"Bruce Wayne is Batman…and that means you're really…"

"Yeah, I'm Richard Grayson, his adopted son," Robin finished. "And please don't call me Dick."

"Okay, Dick," Raven smirked, stifling a giggle.

Robin groaned and pulled out a few cases hanging on the wall, along with some weaponry that was also on the wall.

"Umm, want me to go get the bags?" Raven asked.

"No, we're not staying here," Robin replied. "But you can help me carry a few of these out." He handed her two of the cases.

Startled, she took them. "W-We're not?"

"Nope, we're just here for these. We'll be staying somewhere more inconspicuous," Robin replied, grabbing two more cases and heading back up the passage.

Raven awkwardly tailed behind him. When she was out, Robin closed the passageway and they headed back out to the motorcycle. He drove out of the city just outside the border and came upon an old railway tunnel that led into the city's tunnel network system underneath. They never accidentally came across any subway trains, for the tunnels that Robin was taking obviously were abandoned. She was curious as to why they were coming to such a dank and forgotten place, but she thought it best to wait until later to ask him questions, as it seemed he was too focused on which tunnel to take when they came to an intersection.

Finally after what seemed like hours to her (which was actually ten minutes); Robin drove into an abandon station, that must have been used back in the late 50s. Raven gazed around at all the cobwebs and dust that have accumulated everywhere. There were three train carts left to rust on the even rustier tracks. She made out what had stores or consecution stands with broken glass and forgotten mannequins laid about in them built in the stony walls of the station.

"…You sure know how to impress a girl, Robin," Raven remarked dryly, already missing the comfortable condo.

"It's a bit of a mess, yeah. But it's not on any of the modern railway maps, so no one knows about them," Robin replied.

"Then how do you know about it?" Raven asked inquisitively.

"Batman and I chased Killer Croc down here once when he was trying to lay low from Gotham," Robin replied, getting off the bike. "But I got knocked into one of the drains and ended up in here…took me two days to find my way through these old tunnels, even then I couldn't get out. Finally, Batman found a way into these old tunnels and got me out."

Raven swung one leg over the bike and remained sitting on it, looking around again. "I kinda like it…reminds me of home."

"What was your home like, Raven?" Robin asked.

"…It was a wonderful place, the city's buildings reached way up into the most clear blue skies…The temple was my most favorite place, it looked like this place, minus all the cobwebs, broken glass, rusted train buggies, oh…and rats."

Robin turned and looked where she was looking and saw a small furry shadow dart into one of the consecution stands.

"Uh…I'll deal with that," Robin said.

Raven shook her head patiently at him. Robin walked over to a power box hanging on the wall near an old exit. He opened it up, batting away the dust that had accumulated on it for ages.

"Wait until you see this," Robin said, and threw a switch.

The darkness of the abandoned station was flooded out by the eruption of light from a still running power source. The three old train carts lit up from the inside as they were given back their old energy. The stores and consecution stands also lit up, scaring away any small life that harbored themselves within, but that wasn't what caught Raven's attention. At the very center of the ceiling hanging right above them hung a marvelous chandelier with white crystals decorating the outer layer, reflecting the light more so to reach the entire station.

The light revealed the station to be actually bigger than it first looked, there were three more station lanes with a few other abandoned train carts and one of them with a actual train engine still connected to a whole set. There was a grand staircase made from polished grey marble (well, not so polished anymore) that led up to who knows where into the rest of the forgotten station, with stone lions sitting guard at the base of the rails.

"Wow…" Raven said in awe. "Now all we need is some candles everywhere, a huge organ in the back with a freaky guy in a mask and we're set."

Robin laughed and joined her back over by the bike. "It's gonna take some work, but I think we can set up a small base here while I'm training."

Raven's eyes glowed white and all the cobwebs, dust and broken glass began to disintegrate. "Then we better get started right away."

Robin took off his jacket and hung it on the bike's handle bars and got to work. First thing they worked on was cleaning out all the old junk way about. Whatever didn't look useful to them they chucked it out over into a pile in a corner. Once they did that, they worked on seeing if the old train carts could be made up into temporary rooms. As luck would have it, the whole train set had an old bed compartment, able to fit up to about ten people, two in each room. The other carts would prove just as useful, the last one at the end would make a good room for Raven to teach Robin more about the mystic arts and for when they needed to mediate. Mediation, as Raven and Malchior told Robin earlier on, would play a key role in the development of his powers.

The train cart next to the bed compartments was a dining cart, in which they would use as a semi-kitchen and living room once they got all the equipment working again. Once they finished clearing out the train carts, they went straight to work on the vacant stores and consecution stands. Neither of them could find a use for the consecution stands since all the equipment and stock was pretty much rusted or rotted, so they left them alone for now and cleared out the stores.

Robin had planned to take out a few walls to as to connect them all into one big training room for them, but he would have to wait for Raven to finish up putting the mannequins away in the storage rooms until then.

'_Wait…I've got powers know. It's about time that I started using them,' _Robin thought.

Now the problem was figuring out exactly what properties his powers could do. So he tried out some ways to get them to become active. He first tried chanting Raven's words and focused on blasting down the wall, but nothing happened. He tried summoning his emotions as Starfire would do when flying or when creating Starbolts…this proved to have an effect.

His eyes flared with silvery light as silver flames erupted out of his hands and the flames twirled up around his arms. His first thought was cool but that was until the flames started increasing dangerously on their own.

"Oh, damn!" Robin gasped, trying to turn off whatever switch he flipped inside himself, but the more he panicked the more the flames rose.

Soon, his whole body was surrounded in the silvery flames and beams from those flames started shooting everywhere.

"RAVEN! HELP!" Robin cried out.

Raven came rushing back into the store where she left him to just barely dodge a beam that almost took off her head. "Robin! What's…oh no…"

The flames have roared up five feet around Robin and they were slowly creeping out. If she didn't do something fast, he would probably destroy everything. She chanted her words and surrounded Robin and the area that were in flames in a black shield.

"Robin! You have to calm yourself! All you're doing is fueling your powers with your emotions by panicking like this!" Raven called out to him.

"How?" Robin asked pleadingly.

"You have to clear your mind, think of nothing and feel nothing, that's the only way to stop this!" Raven replied, feeling the strain of containing his powers. _'…He's too strong for me to hold, if he doesn't do something now I won't be able to contain him for much longer!' _Out loud she said, "Robin! Hurry!"

He did so and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, which had become almost second nature to him now, and then took control again over his emotions. He slowly began to calm down as the panic left him, and as it did, so did the silvery flames. When the last of the flames were gone, Robin collapsed to his knees and panting heavily, a gleam of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Raven removed the shield around him and ran to his side, kneeling down on one knee next to him. "Robin, are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine," Robin panted. "I didn't think it be that hard to control."

"You're a half-demon now, so your demonic powers are trying to adjust to your human reasoning," Raven informed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to first gain control over yourself before you can tame that power to got now."

"So, basically I have to keep my emotions in check like you to keep from letting them destroy anything," Robin deduced. "Okay…let's try this again."

"Don't push yourself, Robin," Raven said in a concerned tone. "This may take a while before you can control them properly."

"We don't time for proper training," Robin reminded her. "And look at Slade, he never had any powers and he wields them like a pro. If I don't get a handle on mine, I'll never be a match for him."

"Just take it easy," Raven said, adding more worry than she wanted in her voice.

Robin gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay." He turned to glare back at the offending wall he wanted to demolish. "Alright! I'm gonna get it right this time!"

Now that he had a general idea of what his powers looked like, he figured he could maintain it this time. He closed his eyes and pictured in his one hand surrounded in silvery fire, when he opened his eyes, the desired hand was indeed covered in flames.

He clinched that fist and grinned cockily. "Oh yeah!"

Rearing back the flaming fist, he ran to the wall and punched it with all his might to see what would happen. The flames rocketed out of his fist and circulated into the wall, and as if reading his desires, the flames sliced through the material of the wall and shattered it to a pile of flaming debris, leaving a perfectly open space to continue on into the next store.

"Whoa," Raven uttered, looking impressed.

Robin stared in disbelief at the pile of debris, and slowly, the grin on his face grew into a confident smile. "Slade, you're in for it now…"

* * *

A/N: Mmm, I think that's a good enough place to leave off for right now. I know the chapters for this story aren't as long as the ones on Scarlet Embrace and Inferno, but I'm trying to maintain them and get them out at an efficient time… (Although they seem months apart…lol! Ahem…) Again, thank you all for your wonderful patience and I hope my updates make it all worth the wait. Please RxR and leave some good reviews, they seriously help me with updating them faster.


	6. Night Flyers

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, only the plot.

A/N: You all probably thought I've given up on this one, huh? Not a bloody chance! When I start something, I finish it! It might take me a while but in the end I'll get it done.

…But the reason as to why it has taken a long time for me to update this one, is on account that the person, whom I had dedicated this fanfic to, is now just a close friend…Not grapping mind you, I'm glad we able to remain friends, but it has greatly affected the inspiration for this fanfic. So please, bear with me on this one. I'll do my best to update it when I gather up enough inspiration to get chapters out…and if I cannot get enough, then I'll just make this a short fanfic and end it…

* * *

**Night Flyers**

Three weeks have past since the Titans known as Robin and Raven departed from their beloved team and arrived to the City of Lost Angels. In that time, the former Titans have reconstructed the abandoned train station. What once used to be a rundown, cobweb-ridden spot had now become a sanctum for the two. All the stores have been gutted and set up as various rooms for their purposes. Robin had an even larger training area now and still leaving room for Raven to train in her mystical arts. It was two yards in length and one in width with the same training equipment each individual Titan used back in Jump City. As they planned, the old train became their main living area. Raven remodeled the last train cart into a mediation room and a small library for all her books. Robin fixed the kitchen cart to become both kitchen and living room, gutting out some of the booths to make room for an entertainment system for them to enjoy while cooking.

With the money Robin had taken from Bruce's condo, he stocked them with enough supplies to live on and also used to buy the entertainment system in the kitchen-slash-living room. In the cart in front of the kitchen cart, Robin had managed to set up a command room. Having to go to some less-than-respectable people, he had gotten enough equipment to make a supercomputer just as good as the one he used at Titans Tower. It was also hooked up to the police's network, relaying any report the police will receive. They may have left the Titans for a brief time, but Robin wasn't going to let that stop him from fighting crime wherever he was.

During the three weeks, Robin had come to discover more of his powers. He learned with Raven's help to focus and suppress his emotions to better handle his demonic side. As they were doing now in the training area.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…." Robin chanted, sitting just across from Raven who was sitting too and chanting along with him. "Azarath…Raven?"

"What?" Raven asked, stopping and opening her eyes.

"I wanted to say how much I understand now about what you go through everyday," Robin said.

Raven tilted her head. "What are you saying?"

"I mean…suppressing your feelings every day just to keep from destroying everything around you. I never really understood just how much you really had to keep sealed," Robin said, opening his silvery eyes. "I see why you never wanted to hang out with us so much. We just acted on how we felt when you couldn't…"

Raven shrugged. "You couldn't have understood, not until now that is…"

"But it's so…empty," Robin sighed.

"Which is why I like to be alone…it keeps me from dwelling on the fact that I can't be normal," Raven replied with remorse.

"Raven…I want you to know you've always been normal to me…I mean, all of us," Robin said, but as he did, flames encircled his body and he quickly backed away from Raven to keep from burning her. He calmed down the emotion that he was feeling at that moment and the flames quickly disappeared.

"As you just experienced, Robin. I can't be normal with powers like mine…and now neither can you," Raven remarked with a hint of something that could have been despair.

"Just have to work on it that's all," Robin replied with his defiant smirk.

"What?" Raven uttered.

"It's like with my marital arts. It takes time to master it and while starting out, it's dangerous because if I make one wrong step or use too much strength or not enough strength, I risk making a terrible mistake that could cost me serious injury or injury to someone. These powers, our powers, follow the same principles. We have to train hard on them to not just keep from destroying things, but to protect others," Robin said, sitting back down in front of Raven. "You might think this means you can't feel emotions, but that's impossible. Everyone has emotions, they're apart of us and what makes us the people we grow up to be. We just got to train enough to make it so we can express emotions and still have control."

A faint smiled rose up on Raven's face. "I used to tell myself that when I was a little girl, but I never believed it…till now."

Robin smiled back at her. "We just got to keep at it, that's all, Raven. I'll be here to remind you."

"…Likewise," Raven blushed.

"If you two are done smutting, we need to focus on Robin's training," Malchior interrupted. "We have no idea of what power the deity Ilandere gave him. If you plan to stop Slade then we have to first understand your powers."

Robin sat up from his spot with Raven following. "Then I guess we better _practice_ some more."

Something in his tone inquired Raven to ask with the same tone he used. "How will we be _practicing_?"

Robin pointed a finger up. "We're going up. I think it's time we see what we can do to lessen the crime rate in Los Anglos."

"Won't it defeat our purpose in _hiding_ if people see you and Raven stopping crooks and vagabonds?" Malchior commented sarcastically.

"We're not going up as Robin and Raven," Robin started clearly, walking out of the training area and to their remodeled train.

Raven started after him but was stopped when Malchior asked: "What does he mean by that?"

Raven smirked faintly at the book and continued walking to the train. "You'll see…"

Grudgingly, Malchior waited for them to do whatever it was they disappeared into the train to do. How he wished he could move about again like he used to. Even the wicker body he had was better than being a stationary item, for one he couldn't see anything except when the book was open and even then the pages only let him see what was before them. But if anything he learned while being trapped in the infernal book, it was patience. He hated patience but it served to temper his short-fused anger and brash attitude. That could probably be one of the two things he could actually thank that blasted sorcerer for doing for him…The second one was allowing him to meet someone like Raven…but he'd never tell a soul any of these, and not after what he's done to the one person that was now forever out of his reach…

Three hours later, he heard footsteps coming toward him. "It's about time you two got back. I was about to…!!"

Two people stood before his pages and neither of them looked like the two young Titans that left three hours ago, who were responsible for his sudden silence. One of them was a male dressed up in silver-grey armor with overhanging white cloak with a hood with a black-interior inside the cloak. The person had a full black mask with a silver bird shape markings around his white-lensed covered eyes. His armor consisted of a silver full chest-plate, with a symbol of a white shard adorning the center of it, and plated shoulder-guards, silver gauntlets and greaves over his forearm and shin, with a silver belt around his waist. What wasn't covered in armor was covered by grey polyester. The other person standing next to him was a woman with black hair that was spiked up behind her, like a crown of feathers with two spiky bangs hanging over the sides of her masked face; like the others' her mask, too, had white-lensed covers to hide her eyes. Her mask was black and covered most of her upper face and neck, leaving her mouth and delicate chin exposed. The mask blended into the shiny black sleeveless leotard that looked to be made of leather. Over the leotard, she had a hanging leather jacket with no sleeves, either, and a neck high collar. Leather straps were placed on the jacket over her chest and around her waist, both unbuckled to show off the leotard she hand on underneath. On her arms were elbow lengthened, fingerless black gloves with fishnet running from where the glove ended on her arm up to her bared shoulders, buckled leather straps were around her wrists and forearm. Her legs were encased in thigh-high leather boots and were plated kneepad and half-inch heeled.

"Robin…Raven…? Is that really you two?" Malchior said with disbelief clear in his voice.

The silver armored one shook his head. "No, I'm no longer Robin...Call me, Forsaken."

"And you?" Malchior addressed the black-clad woman.

"Darklost will do…" she replied.

"Forsaken and Darklost, huh?" Malchior drawled. "…My, what unsuspicious names."

The formerly known Raven, now Darklost, reached out and slammed his book shut, hard.

"…That really hurts, you know?" Malchior grumbled.

"Good," Darklost grumbled at him, opening the book and slamming it shut again.

"Stop! I got it!...No picking on the new names, got it," Malchior growled. "But what took you so bloody long to get changed?"

"Had to wait for the dye to set in," Darklost said, running her fingers through her gelled hair. "…But I'm not good with styling it up…Rob—I mean, Forsaken had to help me there."

"…And it still took you two three hours?" Malchior said in a questionable tone.

The two of them gazed simultaneously down at the ground with bashful eyes, shifting nervously. Forsaken looked up slightly at the bookstand. "…Took longer to style her hair than I expected."

In truth, after an hour when she dyed it black, he was taking his time with her hair because he loved the feel of it. It was so soft, like silk, that he couldn't stop running his fingers through it enough. She never questioned him as he took his time combing her hair and trying different looks after they dyed it. She had sat patiently the whole time with her eyes closed, secretly liking how his fingers ran through her hair, it made her calm inside and secure. They lost both lost track of time and only became aware of it when he noted he couldn't move his fingers through her hair anymore, because of the hair gel he was using to spike it up in the back.

"Right…" Malchior snipped in a contentious tone. "Well, whatever the _real_ reason was, you wasted time. Now get out of here and go do something that's actually _productive!_"

Forsaken narrowed his eye from behind his mask. "Sure…We'll leave you to your _peace_ and _quiet_."

"Er…wait!" Malchior said quickly, realizing his error. He hated being left alone…being trapped in the book had created that discomfort for him.

It was too late, the two were already leaving. They jumped on his re-modeled motorcycle now named Cerberus on account of its slick black chrome plating and hi-tech equipment that was installed in it. It was much like his R-Cycle in every way; just more power and velocity and added armament, it far exceeded that of his old favored bike in those fields. They put on helmets, one grey and one black to match their outfits, and Forsaken revved the monster of a motorcycle to life, the engine roaring like its namesake and they blazed down the tunnel entrance and traveled through the forgotten tunnels up to the surface, finding it was already night time for the city. They parked Cerberus under a bridge near the tunnel entrance, locking all functions with a computerized lock that only they knew the combination to, so there was no fear of anyone stealing it.

Darklost and Forsaken walked out from under the bridge and Forsaken immediately looked up at the night sky, gazing at the full moon that bore down on them. Upon looking at the moon, he felt an inner power warming him from inside. It spread and made him fill very powerful.

"I think we found a new ability of yours, Forsaken," Darklost noted, drawing his attention back to her.

He found he had to look down at her and when he did, he discovered that he was floating five feet above the ground. "Whoa!"

Darklost levitated up to him, smiling faintly. "This'll save us time with getting around the city."

Forsaken hardly heard her. He was gazing down at his floating foot and looked back up at the moon, then smiled under his mask, filling so vitalized the longer he stared at the pale glowing orb in the sky. "This is…this is fantastic!" He practiced moving in the air, willing himself to move higher and his command was obeyed when he floated up higher. He flipped in the air, staying stationary to where he was, and laughing at the feeling of it. "…No wonder you and Starfire like to fly so much, this is incredible!"

Darklost frowned slightly from his words. "Starfire loved to fly…I just do it."

He turned to her in the air and frowned himself. "…That's right."

"We…"

Forsaken raised a hand up quickly to quiet her. "No, Raven. We've already decided on this…and until the third New moon, we cannot contact the other Titans for any reasons."

That cured the doubt growing in her. "Alright…but it's Darklost, remember? At least while we're up top."

"Oh, sorry," Forsaken apologized, rubbing his neck. "It's habit."

"One you'll have to break now. Neither of us can let ourselves make a slip like that," Darklost stated, folding her arms. "Everything we do or say has to be different from what we said or did as Titans."

"You're right, Darklost," Forsaken agreed, then smirked. "Let's get a bird's eye view of the city!" He looked up and he dart up into the night sky.

Darklost caught up to him easily, being the more experienced flyer than him, and they flew together over the city. Darklost showed Forsaken how to maneuver properly when flying and some aerial tactics as they patrolled. They zoomed around buildings for practice, under bridges and through alleyways until he got the hang of his newfound flight ability. Their practice was cut short when police sirens blazed from somewhere close. Curious, the two made for where the noises were going and found a squad of police cars driving down a street. They followed the police cars to a business building, where a full force of policemen and S.W.A.T. teams were positioned out in front.

Forsaken and Darklost landed on the top of a nearby building. Darklost scanned the building with her empathy power and found twenty people inside being held hostage by five hostile men.

"What have we got?" Forsaken asked, knowing she already searched the building with her powers.

"Five men, very nervous and very dangerous, are holding twenty hostages on the fifth floor," Darklost reported to him.

"Guess this is as good as any way to introduce ourselves," Forsaken said. "Let's save those hostages."

Darklost nodded in agreement and the two flew up to the top of the building. On top, Darklost used her soulself to faze herself and Forsaken through the roof and silently down to the sixth floor above where the criminals and hostages were stationed. Forsaken could hear the men below them shouting at the whimpering hostages, one louder than the other over a phone he was using to give his demands to the police outside. He could almost feel them moving around below, knowing exactly where each one was standing.

He turned his head to Darklost and she nodded in silent acknowledgement and melded into her soulself again they went through the floor. When she re-materialized herself and Forsaken, he darted for the first man, who was too shocked by the scheme of them appearing out of nowhere to raise his MK14. Forsaken moved in fast and backhanded his gun aside and punched him in the sternum, stunning him greatly and sending him onto his back. One man aimed his gun on Forsaken and readied to pull the trigger when his gun turned black and it instantly became dismantled in his hands. He stared in disbelief at the floating pieces of his gun too long. Forsaken snuck up behind him and struck him with a hand chop over a cluster of nerves on his neck that rendered him unconscious. The three remaining men turned their weapons on them and opened fire. Darklost hovered to the hostages and put up her kinetic shield to protect them.

Forsaken raised his arms over his face to protect it from the raining bullets coming at him. The bullets bounced harmlessly off his armor and was glad to find he hardly felt each bullet's impact. It was a good idea to make his armor out of adamantine, after all. Seeing that their bullets hand no effect on him, they stopped and gawked at the sliver-cloaked hero.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" one of them demanded.

"Doesn't look like any of them Justice League guys," the other stated, reloading his gun.

"They can be fucking Sonny and Cher for all I care! Just get them!" the supposed leader shouted at the two.

The one that spoke first pulled out grenade and pulled the pin and hurled it at Forsaken. It never reached him as it was incased in a black bubble and it was flung out the window where it exploded harmlessly above the police outside. Forsaken raised his hands and silver flames erupted from his hands and focused them at the men's weapons. Imagining the flames doing what they did to the wall he demolished, they shot out of his hands and wrapped around their guns and lines of circuitry-like energy cut through them and shattered them. Jumping back from their crumbled guns, the leader pulled out a handgun he had tucked behind his back and pointed it at Forsaken.

"G-Get the fuck away me!!" he shuddered in fright.

Forsaken lowered his arms and his cloak fell in place around him and he gazed at him with glowing sliver eyes from under his hood. "You really think that little gun is going to change your odds?"

Too scared to think rationally, the leader fired his gun at him. Forsaken pivoted to the side to dodge the bullets and flung his cloak open, as he did, chains with metal stubbed ends extended from under his gauntlets and rested in his palms. He swung his arms out and the chains flew at the leader's hand, knocking the gun away from him and the second wrapped around him, binding his arms to his sides. Forsaken ran around the remaining two men twice as fast as he normally could and bound the other two against their leader. The chains detached from his gauntlets and tied the ends to prevent them from escaping the chains. Darklost picked up the unconscious two men and settled them down next to their chained up companions.

Forsaken gazed up at Darklost, dusting his hands off. "Well, that was a nice warm up."

"Yeah, we can let the police handle them from here," Darklost said, and she teleported them out of the building and back on top of the building they had surveyed the situation from.

From there, they flew back over the city and throughout the whole night, they found more criminals; from car-thieves to robbers to the simple cat burglars, stopping them and wrapping them up nicely for the law to find and handle. When dawn came, the two superheroes were already riding back through the tunnels on Cerberus and returned to their underground sanctum. Parking Cerberus, the two got off and were welcomed coldly by Malchior.

"Oh, you've decided to return, hmm?" the cursed dragon growled.

"Do you have to complain about everything?" Forsaken growled back at the book.

"Hmm, yes!" Malchior snapped. "There's not much else I can do for fun since I'm trapped in this book!"

Darklost walked over to the book. "…It's your own fault, Malchior."

Malchior quieted down instantly and they waited for him to make some snide remark, but he remained silent. Guessing he was done for the time, the two went to their separate rooms in the train and peeled out of their costumes. Raven came out of her room wearing a bathrobe and scratching her head fiercely, the dye was irritating her scalp and because the gel had hardened her hair into a shell, it made scratching difficult for her.

"Dick! How do you stand all this gel in your hair?!" Raven exclaimed in annoyance, scratching her head with both hands.

Richard walked out of his room, shirtless and wearing just a towel around his waist. "Just got used to it, that's all."

Raven immediately lost her irritation and averted her eyes from his muscular chest and abs. "Uh, yeah…umm, I'm gonna use the shower first, if that's okay with you?"

Not understanding why she was so bashful all of a sudden, he nodded his head. "Sure, you can have it first. I'll just be my room until you're done."

"Thanks…" Raven said and quickly walked to the one and only bathroom they were able to make functional, all the rest were too rusted or missing parts.

Entering the small shower, she disrobed and turned on the cold water at full blast to cool her heated body quickly. It never was a problem when they lived in the tower when she never saw more of her teammates flesh, particularly the male members, than she was comfortable with seeing, as she had her own private bathroom preventing little accidents from happening among her friends…But now, she'd have to watch herself whenever she wanted to take a shower…or when Richard went to take his. The thought brought back more images of his naked torso, and she continued standing under the freezing water long enough for the cold stinging water cured her of her problem. Now settled in mind and body, she turned on the warm water and enjoyed the rest of her shower peacefully, washing out the gel and scratching her head to her heart's content to scrape the dye that stained her scalp. Finishing up, she dried herself and threw on simple black sweatpants and a grey T-shirt that she had 're-styled', cutting off the sleeves and most of the area around her shoulders and neck, leaving two stringy straps to hold it up over her chest, then cutting up the rim of it to look like jagged end, and oddly enough on the cut up T-shirt was Batman's symbol. Walking out of the bathroom, she went to Dick's room and knocked on it.

"All yours," she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Alright, thanks!" he said back, coming out with still just the towel around his waist and some clothes under his arm. He stopped when he saw the shirt Raven was wearing. "…Is that the shirt I got you when we were all in Gotham last month?"

Feeling embarrassed, she again averted her eyes from him. "…Yeah."

"…I think I like it better this way," Dick remarked and promptly walked off to take his turn at a cold shower.

Raven was left standing in the hallway, speechless. Getting a grip on herself, she hurried into her room which was just right across from Richard's. Her room was really a bunk compartment that she and Richard had gutted out, leaving one bunk alone for her to use to give her more room for her small bookshelf and dresser. She grabbed a book she had been aching to finish reading, one she's started since they first arrived to Los Anglos. Lying down on her bunk, she curled up against her pillow and lit some candles she had stationed about in the room with a thought. Sighing in content, she opened the book to where she left off and continued on. As she read, she heard Richard's shower running and when the water finished up. Then she listened to his footsteps as he returned from his shower and walk to her door. A knock came afterwards and she closed her book and got off her bunk and went to her door, cracking it open and finding Richard in just a pair of red sweatpants. Again, for the third time that night she gazed at his well toned body, letting her eyes wonder over him for a moment, then looked up to meet his silvery eyes.

"Something you needed?" Raven asked him in a neutral tone.

He looked about ready to say something, but then changed his mind on whatever he was going to say, then smiled at her. "I just want to say goodnight…or good morning I should say…"

She smiled half an inch to him. "Thanks…Good _morning_ to you too, Richard." She started closing her door when he quickly reached out and clasped his hand on the edge of the door to keep it from closing all the way. Raising an eyebrow, she reopened the door some. "Yes?"

"There was more I wanted to say…" Richard said, looking very unsure of himself and fragile, as if weighing something greatly in his mind. "I…I thought that maybe tonight…after training, of course…that you and I…umm, that we could maybe take the time to see the city sights."

"We kinda already did that tonight, Richard," Raven smirked, teasing him some.

He groaned silently. "I mean…that is…"

Raven opened the door the full way and stepped out and kissed him on the cheek, just barely grazing the corner of his lips. "I'd like to go out with you tonight, Dick." She smiled at him as he stood there, dumfounded, and quickly closed her door and curled back on her bunk and opened her book, reading from where she left off with the warmest of smiles on her face.

* * *

A/N: BOOYA! I got another update for everyone…in decent time from my other updates. KUDOS TO ME!!! XD!!!!

Well, things have sure changed for our two favorite Titans. Robin is now Forsaken, the moonlight guardian of Raven who too is now known as Darklost. The criminal element in Los Anglos as no idea what they're in for with the duo or what to expect. What's more, Richard asked Raven out on date! Where will they go? What will they do? Stay with me long enough and you'll find out all that's to come. If anyone has any suggestions, ideas, remarks, please let me know.


	7. Devoted Soul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, only the plot of this fanfiction.

**A/N:** Yes, I know, right? I finally got this one going again. Well, all of you can thank _**Darklost**_ for giving this one life again, as she has helped me work out some of the issues that I've been having with this one, and get over the major writer's block that has stumped me with this story for the longest time. So when you review, please give thanks to her as well, thanks to all who do. Now then, I'm sure everyone's anxious to read the chapter more than hear me talk, so let's get to it then!

**xXx**

**Devoted Soul**

The next night couldn't come quick enough for the two birds. Richard had spent a good part of the day planning out their date, hoping it would be to Raven's liking. Said girl was suffering from the same crisis that all women were cursed with…trying to pick something appropriate to wear for the occasion. Her choices may have been limited back when she lived in the tower as Raven hardly bought causal clothing. Thankfully, she had remedied that when she had gone shopping with Starfire that last time before they left. It had surprised the redhead the types of clothing she had chosen to try on, even more when she bought them all!

The reason she had brought them all was mainly for disguise purposes…but her real reason was to maybe impress Richard and show him her more feminine side, which she didn't like to show. But with Richard it was different. For him she wanted him to see her in that light, which was why she was throwing all her clothes all over her make-shift bedroom, trying to pick something perfect for their first date.

Close to dusk, the two scrambled to finish getting ready. When, at last, Richard left his room, he was dressed in a white dress-shirt with black jeans that had silver lining running down the outer parts of the legging, and white shoes, and finally a black leather jacket. He slicked back his hair and forgone his sunglasses. He wanted to go on his first date with Raven as Richard, not just as Forsaken, or as the ex-leader of the Teen Titans. He picked up what looked like a picnic basket and started toward Raven's room. He had just gotten to it and raised his hand to knock on it, when the door opened, and he literally felt his heart flutter at the sight that beheld him.

Raven stood there with a faint blush on her face in a dark blue dress that reached down to her ankles, but with slits running up both sides of the dress, stopping at just the middle of her thighs. Underneath, her legs were concealed in knee-high shiny, black heel boots, her hands were covered up to her elbows in dark blue gloves, and she had a see-through silk shall wrapped around her exposed shoulders and neck-line which exposed just a bit of cleavage. She left her hair alone, letting it rest around her head as she always did, but she had applied some bluish eye-shadow and a light lipstick that made her lips glimmer like silver in the light.

All Richard could do at that moment was stare in pure admiration. "…I'm blind."

Raven blinked and frowned at his response. "…What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked at her. "It means that I'm blind…why else would I have not been able to see until now just how beautiful you really are."

She immediately looked down to hide her beet-red face, behind her, some of her belongs were sent rocketing around the room.

He reached out and cupped her cheek and brought her face back up to his. "Don't hide anything tonight, Raven. Just be yourself now, for me, please?"

She didn't realize that she titled her face into his hand as a faint blush rose across her cheeks. "…I'll try, but habits are hard to break."

He reached out with his other hand and pulled her close to him, shocking her and himself by the brave move. "Then I'll just keep reminding you until it's not a habit…"

Now the rest of her was beet red as her body started to heat up to match the warmth she felt flow from his body. He smiled down at her softly and she found herself smiling back…

She placed a hand on his chest and patted it. "Let's get going…"

He put his own hand over hers and squeezed it tenderly, not realizing they began moving closer to each other, until they were barely a breath away from each other's lips. Raven wanted to lick her suddenly dry lips, but partly feared, partly shivered in excitement, what may happen if she did. Their noses were faintly touching, as it was, and if she did lick her lips, she may accidentally grace his lips…That very idea made her shudder with excitement inwardly. But before either one could initiate what might have led to something wonderful…a loud, forceful cough echoed out and shattered the moment.

Raven immediately felt free from whatever spell that moment had created, and her timidness returned in full-force, forcing her to move away from Richard, while placing a hand over her pounding heart. Richard looked over to the room Malchoir was placed in and gave him a flat look.

"As sweet as this moment was, can you two wait to court each other properly before subjecting me to such sickly sweet tenderness?" Malchoir drawled disgustedly from his stand.

"You're right, we should get going…on our own two legs," Richard shot back, leading a glaring Raven away from the study room.

"Oh, sure. Make weak comebacks at the inanimate object. I'll just sigh all night about it," Malchoir retorted sarcastically.

Richard muttered some unsavory words under his breath at the book, as he turned away, and with Raven, made their way to Cerberus. He spent a good part of the day removed the armor-plating to reduce it to a simple motorcycle, not wishing for anyone to see them riding the armored cycle to keep their identities safe. It was a lot of work, but for this one evening, Richard toiled at the task happily. After making sure he had everything he prepared for tonight, he and Raven roared out of their temporary home, and through the tunnel systems, shot out into the cool, night air of the city.

As he drove, Raven wondered where they were going for their first date. Did he plan some fancy dinner? Going to one of the many nightclubs in L.A? She wasn't sure of it, but in all honestly, she didn't give a damn. She was with him, only him, and he wanted her. She long given up about caring what Starfire may feel if-no when she learned about her and Richard; it was pointless now.

She wasn't going to give him up for anything in the world…and if they did fail, and her father won, she would at least make sure she followed Richard into the beyond…even if they were cast into oblivion, she would crawl and fight with all her might to stay by his side, and she knew, now more than ever, so would he. She still cared about her friendship with Starfire, but if she wanted to destroy her relationship with Richard, then the redhead would learn just how dark she really could be…She finally had someone that cared for her and wouldn't betray her, she wasn't about to lose it.

Cerberus hit a small bump on the road and it jarred her out of her semi-possessive thinking and took note they were no longer in the city, but rather out in the woods. When she was about to ask where exactly they were going, Richard pulled off the road and drove up an old trail that led to a wide clearing, next to a cliff that over-looked the city. He quickly parked Cerberus and they quickly got off. He then reached into one of the compartments and pulled out a picnic basket he had set up. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around Raven's and led her to the clearing near the edge of the cliff, and then pulled out a blue blanket and started setting up the meal he had made while Raven deep in meditation…when he should have been meditating with her.

He normally didn't break off from work that needed to done, but he wanted to make this a nice surprise for her. He figured the night-life in the city wouldn't really be Raven's wanted pass time, and also having kept in her mind her anti-social nature, he decided a simple picnic out in the night, away from people would be more to her liking. Another reason he had was that he wanted to spend their first date alone, away from anyone that might ruin or spoil it.

"I know this might not seem like the most exciting first date…but I thought you'd like the atmosphere," Richard said softly to her, as he released her arm and pulled out a navy-blue picnic blanket and started setting it down on the ground.

Once he did, Raven carefully sat down with her legs folded to one side, so as to not wrinkle her dress too much. She helped him pull things out of the basket, amazed at the variety of things he had whipped up for this night. He had a roasted chicken and vegetables, such as, buttered corn and sweet peas, and a bottle of carbonated soda, and for dessert she nearly drooled as it was half-gallon of Mint ice cream, her favorite treat, in a small cooler he had placed inside the basket.

"When did you get all this stuff?" Raven asked him.

"Heh, I made a _quick_ trip to the shop while you were mediating. I know…I know, I should have been meditating with you, but I wanted to make this special for you," Richard said to her as she started to frown at his admittance to his lack of training.

She soon smiled softly and shook her head at him. "Just don't make it a habit. Your training is very important if we're going to beat Slade and my father."

"Yeah, I promise I won't sneak out like that again," Richard promised, as he sat down and started serving for the both of them.

They sat there and enjoyed a peaceful dinner, not once feeling the real need to talk, as just having the other's company was more than enough for them. Once they finished what they felt like eating and started on dessert, he got back up and went over to Cerberus and pulled out a small container.

"What is that for?" Raven asked after taking a bite of her ice cream.

He just smiled at her and opened the container and took out a small telescope and set it up in at the edge of the picnic blanket. "This is another reason I picked this spot…it's perfect for stargazing."

"I didn't know you were into stargazing," Raven awed, taking a quick peek through the telescope, spotting a beautiful cluster of stars just over the city. "This is really amazing, Richard…"

"I used to stargaze with my brother," Richard revealed, somewhat sorrowfully, as he recalled his late older brother. "We used to stay up at night when we were supposed to be sleeping and stargaze when we performed in a new city. That time was very special to me as I spent it with my loved ones…now I can do that again with another."

Raven had no words to say after that statement. It moved her so much that he revealed this precious memory with her, and now included her into it. She reached over and squeezed his hand affectionately and the two took turns with the telescope and pointing out the stars and constellations hey could see over the city. The only gauge of time they had was the moon as it sailed softly through the sky, still bathing almost everything in the departing full moon from the night before.

In that light, Richard admired Raven. Her skin glowed with just beautiful luminance that gave her the appearance of an earthbound goddess, the image was greatly increased from the hint of happiness that shined in her eyes as she looked to be truly enjoying herself. But what caught his attention the most was her sliver lips, heightened by the shade of lipstick she picked and the reflecting light from the moon. The faint line of a smile was edged at both corners and just the bare sight of pearly teeth could be seen past them. He must have grown too absorbed by them because it wasn't until he saw them move and found her speaking at him, that he looked up at her eyes.

"And what were you looking at exactly?" Raven question playfully, thinking he was oogling her body like most boys his age were known to do.

"I was looking at your lips," Richard admitted without hesitation, smiling as her face blushed red.

She hadn't expected that simple statement. Naturally, she expected him to be admiring her assets, particularly since this was the first time she had chosen to expose more of her upper body, than she was normally comfortable with showing; although she admitted that she wanted him to admire her, which was why she drew up the courage to wear a dress. The last thing she expected him to say was that he was looking at her lips. Richard took that moment to move closer to her and cup the side of her face in his hand and started leaning toward her face.

It was then that she realized what he was planning on, and she nearly felt her stomach flip in a complete circle from sheer nervousness. His hand helped to keep her calm as it was warm and surprisingly soft for all the martial arts and urban exploration he had done most of his life. She swooned into his hand and waited with a stilled breath as he brought his lips gently over hers and kissed her.

The world spun in that moment. His lips sent a sensation she could never describe with meager words. It was everything she had ever dreamed her first kiss would be, and more! It was mind-blowing and so sensual. She could not compare this with anything, and really…she didn't want to, this was too wondrous. For the first time in her life she swooned as she started to deepen the embrace. They were far enough from anybody to keep her powers from causing any problems should her control start to lapse. Yet as she continued to kiss…nothing happened. The only thing that came out of that moment was the first free, spontaneous thing she had ever done that did not cause something to blow up or melt down. Well…not outwardly.

Inwardly, she was feeling an explosion of pleasant sensations and she felt so happy. She always wondered what it felt like to share a loving moment with someone you cared so deeply for, to actually love someone, and they loving you in return. Now she knew and she would never forgot how it felt. She slid in closer to Richard and he took her into his arms and held her tenderly against him, keeping their lips locked just enough to enjoying the sensation of feeling the other's lips. He knew pushed it further or cared to make it go. Just being here with Raven was all he wanted, all he knew he'd ever need.

Their moment came to an end but both pulled away with a warm smile on their faces. He ran his fingers over her cheek and she leaned her face against them, closing her eyes and sighing lovingly, then said affectionately, "This…was the perfect first date."

"I'm glad that I managed to make it perfect," Richard smiled and leaned in to kiss her once more, which she gladly accepted.

They kissed longer this time and then settled in to each other's arms and watched the moon sail through the night sky for some hours. Only when they were both starting to get cold and tired, did they move reluctantly apart and cleaned up their picnic, then got back on the motorcycle and made their way back to their hideout. They rolled easily back into their hideout and Raven gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before getting off Cerberus.

"Thank you…for making me feel like a normal person, Richard," Raven said endearingly.

He got off Cerberus and smiled at her. "You were always normal to me, Raven…"

She felt her face heat up as something stirred deep inside her and she let herself be drawn back to him and kissed him quickly, then dashed away with a soft giggle under her breath as she wisped quickly to the train to take get cleaned up and then head for bed. Richard watched her float away with a warm look until she entered the bedroom cart. He sighed contently and started to put away the picnic basket, and with some thought, went to make sure Malchior was okay. The cursed dragon had been oddly quiet when they returned.

He went to the stand they left Malchior and found the book right where they left him. "You're pretty quiet right now, what gives?"

He didn't get an answer right away, but soon Malchior chose to speak after Richard started to leave him along again. "…She was smiling happily, wasn't she?"

Richard paused and looked back at the book. "Yeah, all night she seemed like she was enjoying herself."

There was another long pause and then Malchior said, "Keep it that way…she deserves to be happy."

Richard stared at the book for a long moment, waiting for him to explain what he meant by that, but the book spoke no more. Seeing he wasn't going to get anything else from him, Richard left Malchior alone and made his way to the train to freshen himself up and then head for bed. He had just caught Raven sneaking into the bathroom with only a towel on, and she paused as if sensing his eyes on her and turned to look at him. She gave him a long, warm look and then did something completely impulsive. She started to move into the bathroom slowly while swaying her hips and just as she started to close the door, she let her towel start to fall off her body.

She had her arm placed strategically to cover her ample chest, but with the angle of the door and how her body was positioned, she let Richard get a nice view of her bare hip and leg and winked at him slyly before closing the door, leaving him staring like a fool and totally red-faced. He stayed like that for a full minute, his mind burning with the image of Raven's naked hip forever into his brain, then gleefully smiled like a fool as he made his way to his room and started getting out of his clothes and setting up his sweatpants and towel for himself to use when she got to get a shower. He just hoped that Raven took a long shower because after what little stunt she pulled, he'd need a private time now…

Sometime later, Malchior was just starting to mentally relax when some of the furniture around the place started to break apart as silver lines cut through them like a hot knife through butter…his stand included. He fell right on the front of his cover page, which pretty much was like landing right on his face. "I loathe you, Richard…"

**xXx**

Deep in the tunnels that connected to the old train station, something began to stir in another forgotten station that was abandoned over time. Candles as red as crimson stood on their posts, half melted suddenly were lit and pools of hot wax began to drip down, leaving a trail of red down their poles and collecting down at their base, as if leaving a mockery of split blood. Resting on an alter that was very foreign to the old station, laid a coffin made of the blackest wood and golden edgings and hinges were craved into it. The coffin creaked opened, letting a puff of cold wind out and leaving frost where it touched the floating dust, making them fall like snowflakes. From the opening of the coffin, delicate, pale fingers began to curl out from the darkness inside the coffin, not caring for the icy surface caking the lip of the coffin.

The lid began to open further and a feminine beauty began to sit up and opened eyes that shined like dark rubies in the candlelit place. A slight snarl curled over her lips as she turned her gaze toward one of the tunnels that led out to her underground domain. Something had invaded her territory and they somehow got past the protective wards that she had placed to keep out the commoners and the weaklings that plagued the surface. How they got this far into her realm without her realized it baffled her…and this angered her greatly. Whoever…or whatever…these invaders were, they were soon going to regret venturing into her world and it would be paid in blood…


End file.
